Love for his brother
by SakuraBlizzard
Summary: Sasuke is put in a coma for protecting Sakura on a mission. She loves him dearly, but what happens when she gets close to his brother? Doesn't she deserve to move on? ItaSaku, the Uchiha massacre never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Kishimoto :D However, I do own the plot! Hehehehe :) Enjoy!**

"There you go, Sasuke," Sakura whispered to him as she put out the familiar vase, except this time, with fresh flowers. She lay it on the table next to his bed and she took a seat in the stool. She sighed as she straightened out a leaf that must have accidently got bent when she bought the flower from Ino's flower shop. It was a yellow daffodil, Sakura's favorite.

She bent down and stroked the sleeping Uchiha's forehead, he having no response. But she was used to this, he had been in a coma for nearly three months now.

She remembered when she used to cry everyday when she would see him. The tragic event that lead to his coma still scorched her mind. The Uchiha, being her boyfriend, rushed to defend her from a kunai attack during a mission. He paid for it, with this.

She stroked his pale hand that lay on the covers motionless. She hadn't heard his voice in almost three months, and she missed it terribly. However, she refused to leave his bedside, and only did so when she had missions to accomplish with Naruto. Them missing a partner, they had fairly easy missions to deal with. She was at least thankful for that.

She still loved him, just like she always had. She always talked to him, although she always knew she would get no response. She always believed he heard her though, and never wanted him to feel lonely. Sometimes she would imagine him just all of a sudden coming out of his coma, and things going back to normal. She always ignored Lady Tsunade's comments about him never coming out of it, because Sakura still had hope. Sure some of the other kids came to visit him, but nobody believed in Sasuke like Sakura did.

Unless, of course, you counted the Uchiha's older brother. Itachi. Itachi visited often, and had just as much hope in Sasuke as she did. Itachi and Sasuke being the only blood relatives to each other, Itachi loved Sasuke dearly. After the tragic death of their parents, the two have been close.

Itachi was gone out of the village a lot too, though. He was very high ranked, so he mostly got A ranked missions. However, whenever he was in the village, he always stayed by Sasukes side. Sakura and Itachi have talked before, but never had a real conversation.

Sakura smiled. "Itachi will be coming today, you know." She whispered as if she were talking to herself. "I bet your excited. You always like to see him."

Sasuke, of course, gave no response. He just breathed in the mask that was tied securely over his mouth. She knew he only had limited time on this earth, but she refused to think about how he was fighting for his life everyday. A fight, that he was sure to lose.

"He gets back from his mission," Sakura said adjusting a sheet of his white covers. She pulled it up to his chin and rubbed his cold face. "He'll be here soon."

Sakura sighed as she picked up a magazine that was laying on the table next to Sasuke. She flipped through it, skimming each page. She stopped at a page that was advertizing a new flavored ramen. She laughed.

"Oh, Naruto will love this," she said showing the picture of the new ramen flavored noodles to Sasuke. "He's obsessed with ramen, I swear!" she said laughing and continued to flip through the magazine. "You know," she continued. "Naruto is coming to visit you tomorrow. I'd bet your excited, even if you guys never get along."

No response.

"He misses you, I think." she said biting her lip as she skimmed across a lipstick advertisement. "Its too bad he doesn't visit much. But him being busy training, he never has time. Sasuke, I think he's catching up to you. You'd better watch yourself." she said pushing him playfully. Still, no response.

She sighed as she laid the magazine down on the table. She stared at the unconscious Uchiha, so badly wanting him to wake up and tell her that he loved her again. She felt a tear dwell up in her eye, but wiped it away. She could not cry, it would upset Sasuke.

"Sakura," a voice came from behind her. She knew who it was without even looking, but she looked anyway. Itachi stood in the doorway, both hands shoved in his pockets.

"Itachi," Sakura bowed her head. "I was just telling Sasuke how you were coming to visit him today."

Itachi nodded as he strolled into the room. "How is he today?"

"The same." Sakura sighed. "I think he missed you."

Itachi stared at Sasuke as if he were in deep thought. He finally nodded and sighed. He took his hand and pushed back his long hair, a few strands falling in his face. "I figured."

"I think he might be breathing better..." Sakura said quickly, looking at Sasuke. Of course she knew it was a lie, but she couldn't help but hope. "Possibly..." she murmured.

Itachi said nothing, he just sat in the stool next to Sakura and squinted at his baby brother who laid motionless in the bed. He glanced at the vase with fresh flowers and nodded in approval. "You changed his flowers."

"I did," Sakura said meeting his gaze. "They started wilting. He needed some new ones anyway."

"That is true," Itachi said licking his bottom lip slightly. He laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on his knees. He did not speak much to Sakura, so Sakura was used to his silence. Most of the time, He would just examine his brother. Sakura often thought that they thought the same things when they were with Sasuke, Itachi so badly wanted Sasuke to wake up as well. He was his only brother.

Sakura's stomach growled louder than it usually did. She took her hands and covered her stomach, looking down at it as if she were hushing it. Itachi looked at her, with amusement in his eyes.

"You are hungry." Itachi pointed out. Sakura blushed as the attractive Uchiha glanced at her rumbling stomach. This was already more than she had ever talked to the quiet Uchiha in her life. She nodded while biting her lip.

"I suppose I am."

"You were here all night again, weren't you?" Itachi asked, but he already knew the answer. Sakura nodded, avoiding eye contact with the brooding Uchiha. Itachi stood up out of his stool and began walking towards the door silently. "You should eat something."

"Itachi?"

"It isn't healthy for you to be here and not have a thing to eat." Itachi said taking the handle. "Let me treat you to lunch."

"Erm..." Sakura began to object. "You don't have to. I'll go to the vending machine"-

"Nonsense." Itachi said holding a hand up. "How long has it been since you have had a decent meal? You're here all day, everyday. Plus, you are my baby brothers girlfriend. Let me treat you."

Sakura wanted to object again, but looking into Itachi's eyes, she found herself nodding instead. Itachi motioned for Sakura to follow him and she stood up out of her stool.

"But what about Sasuke?" Sakura asked grabbing her light jacket from the back of another chair.

Itachi did not look at her. His voice was not filled with amusement, so he wasn't trying to be funny. "He'll be here when we get back." he said calmly.

**So, it starts out a little slow. But stick with it! I have a pretty good feeling about it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **sorry I havent updated, I was fasting writing for my church. But anyway…hope you like it!

* * *

When Sakura and Itachi reached the restaurant, questions were fluttering Sakura's mind. Why was he doing this? Since when did Itachi care about young Sakura's well being? Was he up to something?

Sakura eventually shook out of it and followed the quiet Uchiha into the small restaurant. He was just being nice…she thought. Nothing major.

Sakura said across the table from Itachi, making herself comfortable on the mat below her. Itachi did the same, except did not fidget as much as she did. He kept his cool, soothed attitude the same.

Sakura was about to speak to him, but was interrupted by a purple haired girl who appeared next to him. She dug down into her pocket, and retrieved a notebook and pen. She blushed as Itachi looked at her calmly.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha." she said. "it is good to see you today. I am Kirie and I will be serving you today!"

"Miss Kirie," Itachi spoke. "would you please bring us two hot teas? You are thirsty, correct?" Itachi asked, looking at Sakura. Sakura nodded quickly, amazed at how he automatically knew what she wanted.

Kirie shook her head quickly. "Yes! I will bring you some immediately." and she took off quickly, Sakura watching her speed off to the kitchen.

"I assume you are as popular with girls as Sasuke is, huh?" Sakura spoke.

"Unfortunately, I have fan girls wherever I go." he said sighing. "I don't quite understand why girls like guys who don't pay any particular attention to them. I am still questioning how you managed to deal with my brother for so long."

Sakura smiled. "well, he's not…'cold' persay…he actually pays quite a bit attention to me."

"_Paid._" Itachi corrected Sakura. "he doesn't get to speak much these days."

Sakura dropped her head and clenched her fists under the table. "Right." she said sadly.

"I apologize," Itachi said quickly. "I did not mean to anger you."

Sakura jerked her head up and faked a smile. "Its alright." she said. Itachi nodded as he sighed, relaxing.

"Have you been well lately?" Itachi asked, surprising Sakura with his sudden interest in her.

"I've been better." Sakura said truthfully. "and you?"

"Busy," Itachi said calmly. "its one mission after another, these days…"

"You seem to get finished with them fast though." Sakura complimented. "your very smart."

"That is kind of you to say, but some days I would rather just spend time with Sasuke. I don't get to see him much, now." Itachi said almost sadly. "you are with him all the time. How do you not grow bored?"

"I talk to him." Sakura said almost embarrassed. "sometimes, I think he can hear me."

"He can hear you." Itachi nodded. "he just cannot respond."

Sakura sighed. "Yeah…"

Kirie appeared next to them again, with two hot teas in her hands. She smiled as she jerked out her notepad again.

"Can I get you something to eat?" she asked Itachi.

"Just some dumplings, please." he said politely. Kirie nodded and turned to Sakura.

"And you?"

"I'll just settle with some miso ramen, please." Sakura smiled.

Kirie nodded and turned on her heels. "right away!" and she sped off to the kitchen, once again.

Itachi took a drink out of his tea and sighed. "You and Naruto have not been on many missions lately, correct?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "we have to have a three man squad. Sometimes, we can do easy missions around the village, but not many."

"That is why you can stay with Sasuke so much." Itachi said, it wasn't a question. Sakura nodded.

"Yes."

"Tell me something," Itachi said looking towards the ceiling of the restaurant. "how exactly did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"Sasuke," he said closing his eyes, deeply. "how did this happen?"

"I thought you knew…" Sakura said, wanting to avoid the story.

"I've heard different things," he said calmly. "id rather hear it from you."

"Well…" Sakura began, fiddling with her thumbs. "Naruto was busy with an opponent, and Sasuke was busy with his own. I…I was to heal them if they got hurt. Naruto got hurt, so I rushed to heal his injury. As I was ready to heal Naruto's arm, Sasukes opponent managed to throw some kunai at me. Seeing them too late, I knew it was impossible for me to dodge them. So Sasuke rushed in front of me, and blocked them with his…own body. Two kunai hit his spine, while another hit his leg, causing him to collapse. Naruto, furious, rushed away and chased the opponent off. I tried everything I could to heal him, but eventually he passed out…that was the last time I saw him conscious." Sakura said, a tear in her eye but she forced it back.

"I see." Itachi sighed. They were silent, until Kirie returned with their food. She asked them if there was anything else they needed, Itachi answered no. He calmly ate his dumplings as Sakura hesitated to eat the ramen, but eventually dug into it. She had no idea she was so hungry.

"How did your parents die?" Sakura asked, drinking some of her tea. "I…uh…never knew."

Itachi sighed before he answered. "An A ranked mission got the better of them. They died when Sasuke was young, only six years old. Ive watched over him ever since."

Sakura nodded sadly. "I see…" she repeated Itachi. "I'm so sorry."

"Its just hard." Itachi said, looking down at his lap.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura asked.

"I said its hard," he repeated. "seeing Sasuke in this position before my eyes…knowing that he is the only one in my family left…its frustrating, knowing that I cant do anything to help him."

"I understand.." Sakura agreed. "I so badly wish I could help him. But no matter how hard I heal, nothing ever happens-"

"Sakura," Itachi interrupted her. "promise me something."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Promise me that you will not give up hope on him. And promise me that you will continue to be with him, no matter what happens. Never stop visiting him, and never stop talking to him. He can hear you, and he needs you. I cannot always be here to be with my brother, but no matter what happens, stay by his side." Itachi said looking at Sakura, only seriousness in his tone.

"I will-"

"Only promise me if you mean it." Itachi said sternly. Sakura hesitated for a moment, but then clenched his fist and nodded.

"I promise." she said.

Itachi smirked. "Very well then." he nodded. "miss Kirie," he said turning away to look at the kitchen. Kirie rushed to the table, and smiled as she looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I need our check, please. I am going to walk miss Sakura home."

"Home?" Sakura asked, curious. "you don't have to, Itachi. I was going to go back to the hospital-"

"You need to go home," Itachi objected. "I can tell by looking at you, that you haven't slept in days."

Sakura knew he was right. Every time she looked in the mirror, she was reminded of how tired she was by the bags under her eyes. She sighed, not wanting to argue with him. "fine." she answered.

Kirie gave the check to Itachi, and he paid it right then and there. She signed a receipt for him, and he told her to keep any change. She blushed at this, and stood up. Sakura followed, as he led her out of the restaurant. The shop was just down the street from Sakura's house, so it took them about two minutes to get to her house. Itachi walked her up to the door and watched as she unlocked the door and turned around.

"Thank you for lunch," Sakura said smiling. "your right, I definitely need some sleep."

"You are very welcome. Anything for my brothers little girlfriend." Itachi smiled. "and for the one who made such a promise to me."

Sakura smiled. "I love your brother very much." she said. Itachi nodded.

"I can tell." he said quietly.

"Well, im going to go inside…" Sakura said stepping into the house. "thank you."

"Sleep well, Sakura." Itachi said politely. Sakura smiled again as she stepped fully in the house and closed the door behind her. It was the most she had ever spoken to Itachi, and it still surprised her on how he had all of a sudden wanted her to be well.

She sighed as she jumped in bed, eagerly, and pulled the covers up to her chin, not even bothering to take off her shoes or her clothes to dress more comfortably. She had no idea she was so tired.

And she also had no idea that Itachi Uchiha would be waiting outside for her the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **I usually wait a day or so before I update again, but I got excited! Lol so I went ahead and updated…plus, im on spring break, so nothing to do :P review!

Sakura jumped out of bed in a hurry, notcing that it was around ten o'clock a.m. She rushed to pull on fresh clothes and slip into her sandals—that she never remembered kicking off last night—and rushing a brush through her hair at the same time.

"Im late!" she screamed to herself. "Im always at the hospital around 8:30! What if Sasuke thinks I forgot about him?" she said to herself. She grabbed a breakfast bar out of the cabinent, and pulled on her backpack that held supplies such as magazines, books, and a few snacks. She always liked to read to Sasuke, and she hardly ever left his side, so she always took snacks. Her usual routine, she would go to the hospital around 8:30 and leave around 11:00 p.m. She was late this morning, and she rushed as fast as she could.

Mumbling to herself that she should have set her alarm clock before she dozed off, she jerked open the door, only to stop in her tracks. The breakfast bar that was stuck in her mouth, dropped on the ground when she saw the mysterious figure in front of her.

"Good morning, Sakura." Itachi spoke, he was leaning up against a pole that stood right by Sakura's staircase.

"Good-good morning." Sakura stuttered, surprised to see the brooding Uchiha in front of her. "I…uh…wasn't expecting to see you."

"By the look on your face, I can tell." Itachi smirked. "you think you could make a little more noise in there?" he asked sarcastically, referring to Sakura's running around from inside the house moments earlier.

"I'm running late." Sakura said bending down to pick up the breakfast bar. She picked it up and threw it in the trash can that sat next to her door.

"I heard you." Itachi nodded. "but what are you late for?"

"I go to the hospital everyday at 8:30. I slept over pretty much two hours!" Sakura exclaimed, clutching the strap on her backpack and rushing down the stairs. She sped around Itachi, but gasped when Itachi grabbed her arm lightly.

"Don't be so hasty," Itachi said calmly. He released her arm when Sakura turned around, bewildered. He almost wanted to smile, but he forbade himself to. "Sasuke is fine, I checked on him this morning."

"Well okay." Sakura said, knowing that Sasuke was okay obviously. "but I still want to spend the day with him. It was you afterall who made me promise"—

"I didn't make you promise to spend every waking moment with him," Itachi objected. "you're a young teenager, you should be out hanging out with friends."

Sakura raised her eyebrow in amazement. Since when had Itachi been so caught up in her life? "Their all caught up with their own lives," Sakura said. "not to mention most of them are on missions."

"Well, im here." Itachi said looking down at the pinkette sternly. "I'm, as a matter of fact, free today."

"Erm…not to be mean, Itachi, but you said 'friends'.." Sakura objected.

"We are friends." Itachi smiled. "aren't we?"

Sakura did not like this sudden interest that Itachi had in her. She was confused and didn't understand his kindness. Why would Itachi want anything to do with Sakura? Too many questions, not enough answers. But as Itachi stared at her with his dark eyes, she couldn't help but nod 'yes'.

Itachi smiled. "Good. Now go put your stuff away, I was thinking we could take a little walk." He said taking Sakuras arm and nudging her to the door. "if you want." He added at the last moment.

"Um…but what about Sasuke?" Sakura objected before turning the knob.

"You can see him later, I told you that he's fine." Itachi said leaning up against the pole again. "now hurry. There's something I want to show you."

Confused more than ever, Sakura found herself walking into her house and placing her backpack on her bed. She did not understand why she couldn't just stand up to the Uchiha, tell him that she wanted to see Sasuke. And since when had they considered each other friends? It was obvious Itachi wanted something…but what would he want from someone like Sakura? What did Sakura possibly have to offer him?

Walking back outside, she noticed Itachi was still waiting patiently. He was spinning a kunai in his index finger, the kunai going ninety miles an hour, it seemed like. Itachi's eyes stayed focused on the kunai until Sakura reached the bottom step. He then tossed it in the air, caught it, and placed it back in his kunai holster. He looked at her calmly, and began to walk away.

Sakura stayed put until Itachi looked back at her. She automatically knew that he wanted her to follow. He began walking again, Sakura quickly on his heels. They walked until they reached the village gates, Itachi suddenly coming to a halt. Sakura bumped into the back of Itachi and she began apologizing before he even got the chance to turn around.

"Why'd you stop?" Sakura asked after he had told her it was alright.

"I am going to show you something," Itachi repeated. "the road to this place has a few twists and turns, so I want you to stay behind me at all times. Otherwise, you could get lost." He warned.

"Uh, sure." Sakura nodded. Without responding, Itachi continued to walk forward. Sakura kept her eyes on him the whole time, wondering when the road was to get tricky. She often thought about backing out and going back home, but she didn't want to make Itachi mad. So she just obeyed him.

Itachi finally reached a point where he cut through the woods. He began sprinting, and Sakura was right behind him. They went straight for the longest time, but eventually made a right, and then a left. Itachi began going in all directions, having to slow down for Sakura at times. Sakura found it difficult that he was going through all these twists, but she never dropped her eyes from him.

In fact, Sakura was so focused on Itachi, she accidently missed a branch when she stepped. Screaming being her first reaction, she fell through the tree tops, scrambling for something to grab onto. However, she was soon surprised when eager arms surrounded her. She gasped as she felt herself being lifted into arms, and she was soon still.

Of course she knew who it was, and she looked up to see him looking down at her. His expression was emotionless as he carefully stood her on the branch. Sakura blushed as she dusted off her shirt.

"Thanks, Itachi." She mumbled.

"Be careful." He said turning away. He then leaped on a nearby branch, and began sprinting through the woods, as if nothing had happened. Sakura, shaking off her embarrasement, followed eagerly.

They seemed to travel for a good five minutes, Itachi going slower this time for Sakura. For that, Sakura was grateful. Finally, Itachi stopped on a tree branch. Sakura stopped next to him. She caught her breath.

"Are we here?" Sakura asked. Itachi nodded and jumped to the ground. Sakura followed, and watched Itachi when she landed on the ground. Itachi walked slowly to a pile of green bushes, pushing away some stems. He looked back at Sakura, and motioned with his eyes for her to come. She did so.

"This is a peaceful place," Itachi spoke. "Sasuke and I found it many years ago. It has been quite some time that I've been here, so forgive me if I zone out a little." He said with a smile. Sakura smiled as well as the two of them stepped through the bushes.

Sakura gasped as she was greeted by a beautiful meadow, that had to have held over fifty different types of flowers. The grass blades brushed against Sakuras legs and she carefully walked into the sunlit meadow, completley speechless. "this…is…"

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Itachi asked, finishing her statement. "Sasuke told me that he was going to show you this place. But…" Itachi trailed off.

"It's beautiful." Sakura said not wanting to think of her unconcious boyfriend. "I cant believe this."

Itachi sighed as he sat down in the field, calmly. He brushed his finger against a daisy that happened to be by him. "I used to come here to think, back in earlier days. It's a very relaxing place. Nobody knows about it, so Sasuke and I claimed it as our own grounds."

"Nobody knows except me, now." Sakura giggled. "don't forget about that."

"Oh I haven't." Itachi smiled. "that's why this land officially belongs to you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura and Itachi stayed in the meadow for many hours. Everything that Sakura had felt about Itachi before, soon vanished. She liked Itachi, he made her laugh and feel like she had a life again. After Sasuke fell in his coma, she had done nothing for three months except stay by his side, feeling useless. Now that Itachi had gotten her out, she felt…like herself again.

At least until they had to leave.

Itachi guided Sakura back out of the meadow, and the woods that seemed not so familiar to her. She kept her eyes on Itachi once again, careful to watch her step this time. The sun was going down; Sakura guessed it had to be about 6:00. She was still amazed at how much fun she had with Itachi today, and remembered how she wanted to pout when he told her it was time to go.

_"You don't want to have to try and follow me in the dark," Itachi spoke. "You already have a hard enough time in the daytime."_

The memory of Itachi saying that, made her laugh to herself. Itachi paid no attention, for he was farther ahead. He often looked back to check on her, but then would turn back around to continue leading. He looked graceful when he sprinted, like it came more natural to him then breathing.

Sakura smiled.

The two finally made it out of the woods, and Sakura noticed that the sun had just went down. A few stars began to twinkle over them, but it was obvious that it was the early night. A cold breeze hit her legs, and she shivered.

Itachi sighed quietly and turned to face her. "That was nice, wasn't it?" Itachi asked, a small grin spreading over his face.

Sakura nodded eagerly. "Yes. Thank you for showing me that place."

"Well it belongs to you now, as well," Itachi said putting his hands in his pockets. "so you can go there anytime you'd like."

Sakura smiled and blushed. "Thanks," she thanked.

Itachi nodded in response and began to walk down the dirt path that would lead them to the hidden leaf gates. Sakura followed, once again. It seemed she was a follower today.

"Tell me," Itachi said as Sakura came up beside him. "what will you do when you get back? Are you going to go visit Sasuke?" he asked curiously.

This surprised Sakura. In fact, she had not thought of Sasuke the whole time that she was with Itachi. How odd was that for her! Sakura thought of Sasuke almost 24/7, and she had not thought of him this whole day! Maybe that is why she felt so free…

"Yes," she answered quickly. "I'd better go see him."

"Would you like something to eat first?" Itachi asked.

Sakura did not want to drain Itachi of his money, let alone use him for things such as the meadow and the meal from yesterday. So she shook her head and prayed that her stomach wouldn't growl.

"No, I'm not hungry." She lied.

Itachi laughed. This would have surprised Sakura if she hadn't heard him laugh earlier today. "Well, your stomach isn't growling, so I'll take your word for it." He said smiling. Sakura smiled in return as the two of them walked in silence.

Sakura thought about the day she had today. About how much fun the two of them had; she had never known that Itachi had a fun side. Maybe this is why Sasuke enjoyed his big brother so much. But as she thought about it more, she realized that it was also very strange. She still did not know why Itachi had taken a sudden interest in her. She glanced at him, he didn't catch it. She thought about asking him, but she was afraid it would offend him. What if he wasn't up to something? What if he just wanted a normal day, just like she did? Sasuke was a stressful situation for the both of them, they deserved to get away.

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to ask.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked, almost in a mumble.

"Yes?" Itachi answered, giving his full attention to the pinkette beside him.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"But you have to tell me that it won't offend you." Sakura said quickly, sounding like a child to Itachi. But then again, she was only fifteen.

He smirked. "I'll try not to let it."

"Well…I was just wondering," Sakura continued, feeling more relaxed with speaking to Itachi. "How come…all of a sudden, we've been talking? I mean, we've gone years without having a full blown conversation, and all of a sudden, all this happens…it's just"—

"Strange?" Itachi asked, finishing her sentence. Her eyes widened as he said it, but she nodded in response. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak again. "I understand why you feel that way. To be honest, I did not expect today. The whole meadow and such…it wasn't planned. I only planned to take you out yesterday, because you deserved a decent meal. However, after you made that promise to me…an idea popped into my mind. I wanted to show you the meadow and I wanted you to get out of the hospital for a while, since you spend the majority of your time there. I wanted you to have a good time." He explained.

Sakura looked down at the ground, blushing. "Well I did." She smiled. Itachi nodded in response, and continued to walk next to her. "Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to the hospital?" She asked, cupping her hands together behind her back as they walked. The early night wind rushed over Sakura, so she squeezed her arms closer to her sides as she waited for his answer.

"No," Itachi shook his head. "I have a mission in three weeks that takes a lot of preparing for."

"A lot of preparing?" Sakura repeated. "Like what kind of preparing?" she asked. Itachi turned to look at her, she bit her lip in response. "Just wondering." She added.

"Things such as packing, buying new equipment, making sure the house is clean, taking care of some errands…" Itachi said, bringing a hand out of his pocket. He brushed a strand of loose hair from his face to return it to the rest of his hair. He sighed. "its troublesome."

Sakura giggled as his words reminded her of Shikamaru. "Would you like some help?" she offered.

"Oh, no." Itachi shook his head. "that is nice of you, but you should go see Sasuke."

"I don't mind to help. It's the least I can do for the good time today." Sakura smiled.

"Just be careful when you return home," Itachi said, surprising Sakura with his words. "that is all I need from you."

"Well, okay," Sakura nodded. The two of them soon reached the gates, Sakura noticing that she was tired because of today's adventure. but she wanted to see Sasuke first.

When they walked into the village, Sakura began to walk to the left, while Itachi turned to the right. Sakura noticed this, and turned around, to see Itachi leave.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked. Itachi turned to face her, his hands in his pockets, his hair blowing in the wind, and his expression relaxed. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"If you want to," Itachi said calmly and quietly. Sakura nodded, biting her lip nervously. He smiled. "Then I will see you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

"So the ninja and the princess ran through the meadow, and lived happily ever after. The end." Sakura said carelessly. She was redoing her nails as she sat by Sasuke in the hospital, telling him a story from the top of her head. This story just so happened to be about a ninja and a princess. She sighed as she finished painting her nails the dark green color nail polish, and she placed it on the table gently.

Itachi had not shown up to pick her up this morning, so she just went on ahead to the hospital. She'd been there about two hours now, and she just talked to Sasuke carelessly and told him about what was happening on the outside world. She also told him that she missed him.

As much as she wanted to be with Sasuke, she couldn't shake off the urge to want to be with Itachi. Itachi was a lot of fun, and he often reminded her of when she and Sasuke used to have fun together. She sighed, wanting to get away and have fun.

"Knock, knock," Naruto said opening the door and walking in. he was holding a boxed lunch, and he walked over to Sakura. He sat next to her and Sakura smiled.

"Hey, Naruto." She said happily.

"Mornin, Sakura," Naruto said grinning back. He handed the boxed lunch over to her and patted her knee. "I figured you were hungry. Rice balls and some fish in there, I packed it for you."

"Thanks Naruto!" Sakura said excitedly. "That was very nice."

"It's the least I can do for not coming to see Sasuke yesterday…I know you were probably furious with me." Naruto said worriedly. "I'm sorry."

"Im not mad." Sakura said reassuring. "I…uh…wasn't here either."

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "YOU weren't here?"

Sakura looked at him annoyed. "No, I wasn't."

"But your ALWAYS here!" Naruto objected.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled punching him in the head. "don't you think I deserve a day off too, huh?!"

"Well yeah," Naruto agreed. "its just…odd."

Sakura sighed. "I know."

"Where were you?" Naruto asked curiously. "its not like you not to be here. Did you have some important thing going on?"

"No." Sakura shook her head. "as a matter of fact, I was with Itachi."

"Itachi?" Naruto asked scratching his head. "Itachi? As in Uchiha?"

"Duh, idiot." Sakura raised her brow. "what other Itachi do you know?"

"Well, that's just…strange." Naruto said looking dumbfounded. "I didn't know you guys were close like that."

"Well we are." Sakura said crossing her arms. "we were supposed to be hanging out today, too."

"Huh?" Naruto said surprised. "Sakura? Whats the deal with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is it with you and Uchihas? Is it the way their last names sound, er…" Naruto trailed off. Sakura took back her fist and punched it right across Naruto's face, causing him to fall on the ground.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! ITACHI AND I ARE ONLY FRIENDS, YOU STUPID DWEEB!" Sakura shouted furiously. "I'm still in a relationship with Sasuke! Even if he is in the condition he's in, I still love him!"

"Geez, don't kill me, Sakura!" Naruto said standing up quickly and holding his hands to his chest. "im sorry…I was just curious!"

"Well cut it out!" Sakura screamed, crossing her arms and getting her temper under control. "you get on my nerves, Naruto…"

"Don't kill the boy," a familiar voice came from the door. Sakura turned around to see Itachi standing in the doorway. Her face glowed when she looked at him, and Naruto looked confused as always. "Im sure he didn't mean to offend you."

"Itachi!" Sakura explained. "you're here!"

"Well, duh, Sakura. He's obviously here…" Naruto mumbled. Sakura turned around, ready to smack him, but Itachi interrupted by speaking.

"How is Sasuke today?" He asked, glancing over at his younger brother in the bed, motionless.

Sakura sighed. "hes the same." She said sadly. "I read a story to him though."

"Oh please don't tell me it was your ninja princess story…" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"And what if it was?!" Sakura screamed.

"Well, no offence, but when you read that to me when I was in the hospital once, it made me want to vomit." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Sakura jumped out of her stool and aimed to punch Naruto's lights out, but was caught by Itachi. He grabbed her wrist and stood in the middle of Sakura and Naruto, Sakura speechless and Naruto bewildered.

"lets calm down now, children." Itachi said calmly.

"You…you were so fast…" Naruto said, his eyes as large as beach balls. "how…how'd you do that…I didn't even see you move!"

"Years of practice," Itachi said grinning. He turned to Sakura, letting go of her wrist gently. Sakura placed it back to her side as he smiled down at her. "are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" Naruto butted in.

"You did want to hang out today, didn't you?" Itachi asked, ignoring Naruto. "that's what you told me last night."

It took Sakura a moment to respond, but she nodded quickly with a smile spread across her face. "yes!" she exclaimed. "I thought you had forgotten!"

"Never." Itachi said playfully. "I was thinking we could go out to eat, possibly. Maybe go hang out at the konoha lake…" Itachi trailed off. "unless, of course, there's something in particular that you want to do."

Sakura shook her head. "nope! Anything is fine with me!" she exclaimed. Naruto looked past Itachi, and looked at Sakura with a sad expression.

"How come you never want to hang out with me, Sakura?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Your annoying." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Are you guys always like this?" Itachi asked confused. "I would surely think that you two would be more friendly to each other."

"Yeah, Sakura's always mean to me." Naruto said crossing his arms and making a pouting face. "most of the time I don't even do anything."

"You liar!"—Sakura began to shout, but Itachi stopped her again.

"Would you like to leave now?" Itachi asked raising his eyebrows to Sakura. Sakura nodded, smiling and grabbed her backpack off of the ground that sat by her stool.

"So your really just going to leave?" Naruto asked, sitting back down in his stool. "What about Sasuke?"

"I spend time with him all the time," Sakura explained. "he'll be alright."

"I know, but…"

"Just don't worry about it, Naruto." Sakura said placing her hands on her hips. "we're just going out for a couple of hours. No big deal. I'll be back to spend time with Sasuke."

"If you would rather spend time with Sasuke, you can." Itachi said putting his word in. "it will not offend me. I know you love my brother deeply."

"No, its okay." Sakura said looking at Itachi happily. "lets go."

Itachi smiled. "alright."

Sakura and Itachi bid their farewells to Naruto and Sasuke, and they both left the hospital. Naruto was not happy about it at all, and he started to suspect something was going on between the two. When he was sure that they were both gone, he whispered: "I think you have some competition, Sasuke…"

Outside as the two of them walked down the village streets, Itachi sighed a relaxed sigh. "I feel very laid back today. Is there anything in particular that you want to do?"

"Umm, not really." Sakura answered. "if you feel laid back, we should do something relaxing."

Itachi tapped his finger to his chin. "Perhaps…you would like to come to my house?"

"Your house?"

"Yes. Maybe we could relax, talk a little. We could find a game to play." He said happily. Sakura was surprised when he said 'we could find a game to play'. She sometimes still had a hard time believing that Itachi had a 'fun' side, but she guessed that he was just as normal as anyone else; besides the fact he was a little quieter.

"That sounds great." Sakura grinned. "ive never been to your house."

"Sasuke never brought you?" Itachi asked, his facial expression was as if he couldn't believe it.

"Nope. We always just did things out in the village." Sakura replied simply.

"Well that won't do," Itachi said shaking his head in humor. "ill have to show you around the Uchiha household."


	6. Chapter 6

It did not take Itachi and Sakura long to get to the Uchiha's home, and she was eager to see the inside by just the way the outside looked. The house looked two stories tall from outside, and there was a balcony coming from one of the rooms. The outside of the house was in brick, and three stairs led up to the door. Sakura followed Itachi eagerly up.

Itachi smiled at her as he put the key in, and turned it slightly, granting them access into the home. Sakura was met by a unique scent that came out of the house, and she liked how it smelt. It smelt just like Sasuke when the two of them used to cuddle together. She shook her head from the old memory and stepped inside.

"Its beautiful." Sakura smiled as she instantly recognized their design pattern. Two white sofas lay in the living room, facing the fireplace that was directly ahead of them. A burgundy rug lay in between them. The floor was hardwood, and the walls held many family pictures. Almost directly in front of the doorway, a staircase sat. around the staircase was a white room that held a dining table. Sakura assumed it must be their kitchen.

"Thank you." Itachi said slipping off his shoes and hanging up his kunai pouch. Sakura noticed this.

"Hey, Itachi. Why do you carry your kunai pouch around in the village? You know you don't have too." Sakura said curiously.

"I know." Itachi smiled. "I just personally believe that you can never be too safe. Does it bother you when I carry around my kunai?"

"No, no." Sakura answered quickly. "I was just curious."

Itachi nodded and stepped to the side of Sakura. He put his hand on her back and nudged her forward until she began walking. "Now, lets give you a tour of the house."

Sakura nodded and began to follow Itachi. He pointed out some pictures on the walls, two of which were of Sasuke and Itachi alone. One, Sasuke was on Itachi's shoulders. They looked a lot younger, so Sakura knew it was quite some time ago. The other, was taken outside in a field. Sasuke was on top of Itachi with a pacifier in his mouth, and Itachi was lying on the ground with his hands behind his head. Sakura thought the picture was cute, and could tell that Itachi loved Sasuke dearly.

"I imagine that you already guessed this is the living room," Itachi said waving his hand in the direction of the couches. Sakura nodded. He nodded in response and led her to the white room around the staircase. "and this is the kitchen."

Sakura nodded as she noticed many small knick-knacks on the walls. "Knick-Knacks?" Sakura said pointing to one on the wall in front of her.

Itachi nodded slowly. "They were some of our mother's favorites." He said, almost sadly. Sakura frowned as she noticed Itachi's sudden facial change.

"I'm sor"- Sakura began to apologize.

"Are you hungry at all?" Itachi asked, changing the subject quickly. "we have food if you are hungry."

"I'm not hungry. Maybe a little thirsty." Sakura said rubbing her throat.

"Would you like some milk?"

"Sure."

Itachi walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a clear glass. He then reached into the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk. He filled the glass halfway, and put the carton back. Sakura walked to him, and eagerly took the glass. She drank it all in one drink, and pulled the glass back, to reveal a milk mustache. Itachi laughed as he took a paper towel and cleaned the mustache off. Sakura blushed as he took the glass from her, and threw the paper towel away.

He then took her wrist, surprising her some. "On with the tour?" he asked nicely. Sakura grinned at him, telling him yes. He let her go and proceeded out of the kitchen, Sakura right behind him. Itachi began to walk up the stairs, Sakura behind him at all times. Once up the stairs, they began to walk down the small hallway that was ahead of that. Itachi stopped to the first door on the right, and opened it slowly. "This is my parent's room. Please be respectful."

Sakura nodded quickly, and followed Itachi in. Inside, was a king sized bed, with a beautiful red, laced comforter on top. The room was large, and a closet lay to the very end of the room. Beside the closet, was the door to the balcony outside. So the balcony led from their parent's room. A huge mirror sat on the eastern wall, and a red rug lay under the bed. The bedroom was absolutely beautiful.

"Sasuke and I hardly come in here," Itachi pointed out. "it holds too many memories of them."

"Is this exactly how they left it?" Sakura asked, her mood becoming sadder.

"Yes. Sasuke and I both refuse to take anything out of the room, or even mess with anything. This room is more like a shrine now. It means a lot of us. Sometimes, we come here to pray for them. But that's all."

"I'm sorry that they left like they did." Sakura said looking at Itachi's expressionless face. "If there's anything I can do, let me know."

Itachi laughed under his breath. "The sad thing is, there is nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do."

Sakura sighed and nodded. "Yeah…"

Suddenly, Itachi began to nudge Sakura out of the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you while you're here. We're supposed to be having fun." He said faking a smile. "on to Sasukes room."

Sasukes room laid right across from Itachi's, and beside Itachi's was the bathroom. These three rooms were at the very end of the hallway. When they went into Sasuke's room, Sakura was not surprised to find what she saw. The room was covered in blue, and a computer laid on a brown desk to the right. To the left, was a few posters and a dart board that had every single dart in the middle. Sakura was not surprised, Sasuke was a genius.

But when Itachi showed her his closet, she was VERY surprised.

"Toys?" Sakura asked retrieving a small action figure and a dinosaur toy from a box under articles of clothing. She looked at Itachi like he was crazy and Itachi only smirked in return. "Why in the world does he have toys in here?"

"There from when he was smaller." Itachi said taking the dinosaur from Sakura and observing it. "Mother and Father always wanted him to get rid of them, but he never would. He said he wanted to keep them for children he would one day have."

Sakura laughed. "that is so….NOT Sasuke-like." Itachi chuckled and nodded.

"I agree."

Sakura softly put the toys back into the box, and shut the closet shut. While doing this, she tried so hard not to think about Sasukes coma. Itachi's comment about the toys almost upset her. The way things were going, he would never have kids.

To avoid thinking of the worst, she turned around to look at some pictures he had in some frames on the wall. She noticed a picture of her and Sasuke that they had taken about a month ago. His arm was around her and she was kissing his cheek, softly. The picture made Sakura smile at first, but then she could feel herself tearing up. She took her wrist and wiped her eyes, then became startled as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lets leave." Itachi said calmly. "I do not want you to be upset."

"Itachi, how do you do it?" Sakura asked turning to him. Itachi responded with a confused look, although he knew what she was talking about. "How can you deal with this? Your parents are gone, and Sasuke is….." Sakura began to say but she stopped in her tracks. She wanted to hit herself for almost saying that. Had she started to give up hope?

"When you love someone," Itachi said sighing. "You never give up."

Sakura sniffed and wiped her eyes one more time. She and Itachi then stared into each others eyes until Sakura finally faked a smile. "Your right."

"Let us go." He said nudging her forward behind her back once more. "Next is my room."

Without hesitation, Sakura nodded and began to exit the room that held far too many memories. Right across from Sasukes room, lay the eldest Uchiha's. When they walked inside, Sakura noticed the room was fairly decent sized. His room was done in a lot of red and black, but Sakura was not surprised. The bed covers were red, and his pillows were black. A window was at the other side of the room, but it was not very big. Itachi's room was very clean, and he had ninja equipment scattered on his bed.

"I pretty much expected your room to look something like this." Sakura smiled. Itachi smiled as he walked around Sakura. He fell onto his bed, beside his kunai. Sakura blushed as she noticed how…good he looked laying on that bed. But she shook the thought out of her head and looked away.

"Would you like to sit?" Itachi asked, bringing Sakura's attention back on him. Sakura looked over to see him sitting criss-crossed on the bed. He took the kunai and tossed them beside his bed, making room for her. Not wanting to be rude, Sakura sat next to him.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled as she sat next to him. She was a bit surprised when he leaned back on his palms, one arm behind her back. She bit her lip as she refused to look into his eyes.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Itachi asked. "I can make us both some fish."

"You don't have to."

"I _want _to." Itachi said, his voice quiet, almost in a whisper. Sakura looked at him, and immediately regretted it. His sharingan was ablaze, and he looked absolutely…hot….

"Your sharingan"-

"Is it making you uncomfortable? Im sorry." Itachi apologized, his crimson soon turning back to onyx. Sakura swallowed hard and rubbed the back of her head.

"Its alright." Her blushing was out of control.

"Your blushing." Itachi said examining her face.

"N-no." Sakura shook her head. "im a little hot."

"Are you getting sick?" Itachi asked, placing his hand on her cheek. Sakura's eyes grew wide as his face came closer to hers. "you are a little warm…" he pointed out.

"M-maybe I am getting sick." Sakura said jumping up immediately. "after all…I was a little upset from seeing Sasukes room."

"I understand." Itachi nodded. "how about I take you home?"

"No, you don't have to." Sakura said backing up towards the door. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't mind at all."

"I'm sure. Thanks Itachi, im sorry I have to leave. I'll…see you tomorrow?"

"If you want to." Itachi insisted. Sakura nodded sheepishly. He nodded back. "then I will see you tomorrow." Sakura nodded in return and left the Uchiha's room as fast as she could. She had no idea why she felt she needed to get away from Itachi all of a sudden. This was the first time that she had ever felt differently about him.

She couldn't begin to…_like _him, could she?


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: **wow I haven't updated lately huh? Well its mainly because I have been busy with school and im also trying to figure out the plot for the next uchiha story. AND im moving soon, so not this weekend or next weekend, but the weekend after that I will be disconnected with the internet when we move the computer into our new house. I'll try to update frequently between now and then, so that I wont leave you totally without anything :) well review.

* * *

"No, no, no, no!" Sakura screamed, tempted to smack herself in the face a couple times. She stared at the mirror in the bathroom that was connected to Sasukes hospital room. She didn't bother closing the door, Sasuke couldn't hear her anyway.

She almost wanted to break down in tears as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her she was: dating the love of her life, Sasuke, and she was too busy thinking about how she might like his brother. How could she even think that? How low could she go to date her current boyfriend's older brother anyway? Not that they were dating, just that she might possibly like him. She shook her head and actually slapped herself this time. There is no way she would like Itachi. She could not see that man again.

But as she left the small bathroom, she couldn't tell herself that again. She wanted to be with Itachi, even while she was beating herself up. Shaking her head in frustration, she sat back down next to Sasuke, in the too familiar stool. She dropped her head into her palms and breathed in and out, calmly. She couldn't stop thinking about yesterday in Itachi's room. How he looked so gorgeous on his bed, and how they were sitting together. His sharingan only made him look better…

"Ugh! Whats wrong with me?!" Sakura screamed grabbing chunks of her pink hair and pulling it slightly.

"Sakura?" a voice called from behind her. When Sakura looked up, she was relieved to see Ino standing at the door with a bouquet of flowers, rather than Itachi standing there wanting them to hang out again. Although she told him she wanted to see him today. She shuttered.

Ino approached her as Sakura faked a smile for her. "Ino," Sakura said biting her lip.

Ino sat down next to her. "Whats the matter with you? You look like your going crazy."

"I cant go crazy if I am crazy, Ino." Sakura joked. "I just had a rough night last night."

"Well cut the weirdness out," Ino said raising a brow. "Your scaring me."

Sakura laughed and tried to shake off any remaining anger that was pressuring her. She then laid her eyes on the bouquet of white roses that were in her arms. "Flowers." Sakura pointed out.

Ino nodded. "it's been a while since I came to see him. Has he improved any?"

"No." Sakura said sadly. "Nothing still."

Ino sighed. "That's why I was afraid to come see him."

"He likes it when people come to see him, though…" Sakura said taking the bouquet of flowers from her. She laid it in Sasukes arm as if she were giving them to him. "Don't you Sasuke?" as usual, no response.

Ino, of course, thought Sakura's behavior was odd, but she ignored it. She crossed her right leg over her left and laid her hands on her knees, sitting very ladylike. "Has Itachi came by to see him lately?"

Sakura's eyes widened when she said his name. He was _not _something she wanted to talk about. "how am I supposed to know? I don't stalk him." Sakura said quickly.

Ino turned her head to look at her. Sakura received a confused look and it caused her to turn her head. "I was just asking…" Ino said with almost attitude. "what is with you today?"

"Nothing." Sakura shook her head. "im just not at my best today."

"Well whatever," Ino said looking at Sasuke. "the reason I asked, is because everyone has been talking about you two."

"What?" Sakura asked jerking her head in Ino's direction. "what do you mean?"

"Its nothing bad." Ino said quickly. "just that you guys have been hanging out."

"People should mind their own business." Sakura snapped crossing her arms angrily. Ino looked at her, confused yet again and raised a brow. "what?" Sakura snapped.

"Sakura," Ino said angrily. "whatever is wrong with you, you need to spill it. And stop telling me that you just had a rough night, what is wrong with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sakura said turning to Sasuke. Ino sighed.

"C'mon, Sakura. Trust me." She tempted.

Sakura sighed and uncrossed her arms. She clutched the bottom of the stool and looked into her lap as she began to speak. "I may have some feelings for someone."

"You mean Sasuke?" Ino asked. "everyone knows that, Sakura."

"No, not Sasuke." Sakura muttered out viciously. "Somebody else."

"Who? Oh gosh. Please don't tell me its Naruto." Ino said, the color escaping from her face.

"No!" Sakura yelled letting the stool go and clenching her fists. "Isnt it obvious? We were just talking about him!"

"I don't…" Ino began to say but then she stopped. Her pale eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with her hands. "you mean"-

"Itachi? Yes." Sakura finally got out. Ino didn't respond for a few moments and Sakura caught her glancing between her and Sasuke a couple of times. When Sakura couldn't take the silence anymore she bit her lip. "Say something."

"Well," Ino began. "Itachi is good looking."

Sakura's face fell. She jumped up from her stool and stabbed her finger in Ino's face. "DON'T TELL ME THAT!" Sakura screamed. "tell me about how I cant like Itachi because I am dating Sasuke! Tell me that Itachi is not a good match for me! Don't sit there and tell me how good looking he is, I don't want to like Itachi!"

"First of all, calm down." Ino said grabbing Sakuras wrist and pulling her back down to the stool. Sakura voluntarily sat back down, to hear what Ino had to say. Ino was always good with these things, and she was someone Sakura truly trusted. "Second of all, you can't help it if you have feelings for him, Sakura."

"Yes I can, and I wont"-

"Shut up." Ino said rolling her eyes. "listen to me. Itachi is a good guy. I know you love Sasuke, but Sasuke is never coming out of his coma. You need to relax, and let what is supposed to happen, happen."

Sakura immediately regretted telling Ino. "Your saying that Itachi and I are…SUPPOSED to be together?"

Ino shrugged. "Maybe."

"No. Absolutely not." Sakura shook her head in denial and stood up, ready to exit the room.

"Sakura"-

"I can't like Itachi, Ino." Sakura said turning around, tears dwelling in her eyes. "how low would that be of me? Going for my boyfriends older brother, just because Sasuke is physically incapable of loving me? No. I cant and I wont do that to Sasuke. Until im sure Sasuke leaves this world, I will not leave him."

Ino stood up. "Sakura, Sasuke's fate is decided."

"Its not decided until the very end." Sakura argued back. A tear escaped her eye and she turned away from Ino. There was a long silence until Sakura finally spoke again. "I believe in Sasuke."

Ino sighed behind her. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Im not mad." Sakura lied. Sakura was both mad and upset. But for some reason, she was not mad at Ino. She was mad at herself because she knew deep down inside, that she was losing hope for Sasuke. This tore her insides to pieces. "I have to go." She muttered.

"Oh, don't go." Ino said almost sadly.

"I just need some air. I'll be back." Sakura said, not guaranteeing that she was telling the truth. Without another word, Sakura left Ino and Sasuke in the room.

She walked quickly out of the hospital, and was making her way back towards her house, with her face faced towards the street, when she bumped into someone. She looked up to apologize, and her heart sank when she saw who was in front of her.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked, his hair blowing from a gust of wind that just breezed by. He squinted his eyes, examining her face. "Are you alright?"

"Im fine." Sakura said quickly and tried to walk past him, but he caught her elbow. Sakura tried to pull away, but his grip was firm.

"You look like you've been crying. Whats the matter?" Itachi asked. Suddenly, his face fell. "is it….?"

"No, its not Sasuke." Sakura said shaking her head and finally squirming out of his grip. She pushed back some hair behind her ear and crossed her arms. "Sasuke is the same as usual."

"Is that why you're upset?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Its nothing." Sakura said trying to turn away and walk, but Itachi grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around.

"Do you not trust me?" Itachi asked, his eyes saddened.

"No, its not that. You…you wouldn't understand." Sakura said looking away.

"Try me." Itachi dared, crossing his arms too.

Sakura grew annoyed and impatient. "I just need to be alone."

"Please tell me," Itachi persisted. "we can go somewhere alone."

"I don't WANT to go anywhere with you, Itachi!" Sakura snapped finally. Itachi's face became shocked, and he wasn't sure what to think of it.

"What?"

"Just leave me alone!" Sakura screamed. Turning on her heels, she ran as fast as she could, away from the eldest Uchiha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: **Its been forever since I updated, I know. Well, the reason is because we recently moved to a different house. So, generally, the internet was off forever. So I didn't get to update until today. Sorry! Hope you haven't forgotten about the story….review, and again, im sorry!

The rest of the day, Sakura stayed locked up in her house. She felt terrible about yelling at Itachi, but she couldn't help it. She was upset with herself, and didn't know what would have happened if she would have spent time with Itachi. Her face was soaked with tears as she felt guilty for possibly liking the oldest Uchiha. Over and over in her mind, she kept thinking: How could I do this to Sasuke?

She laid in bed until about nine o'clock that night. She thought a few times about maybe going to tell Itachi she was sorry for yelling at him, but she was afraid. She was afraid that her feelings would only grow for him. It was forbidden love, it couldn't happen.

But it _could._

She pounded her forehead with her palm and sat up in her bed. _Stop thinking about him, Stupid! _ She thought to herself. Finally after beating herself up enough, she decided to take her mind off of things, by cooking a meal. It was a bit late for dinnertime, but she thought that it would be a good idea to get her mind off of it, and she was rather hungry.

Jumping out of bed, she power walked to her kitchen. She tumbled through the cabinets, until she found a large pot and a skillet. She dug around in her refrigerator for anything and everything. Grabbing a carton of eggs, some milk, a few vegetables, and some left over Japanese noodles, she decided she was going to experiment with the food and see what came out. Cracking two eggs, she began to fry them in the skillet while she began to boil the noodles. Sakura had no idea what she was making, but she didn't care. Anything to get her mind off of Itachi.

After the eggs were good and fried, she dumped them into the pot of noodles. She poured some milk into the pot and began mixing it, carelessly. She mixed the food for a good five minutes, and then began to add some pieces of the vegetables she brought out. Cutting up carrots and potatoes, she threw them in freely. She then cooked the mess of food for another ten minutes, and drained the liquid that was in the pot. She threw it all in a bowl, and turned off the stove. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, she sat at the table and stared at it.

Many, many times she dared herself to try the food. She had no idea what it would taste like, and for a while she simply played with it. Finally, taking one last look at it, she shook her head. _I cant eat this. This hardly even looks edible._ So, jumping up from her chair, she took the bowl, and dumped the wasted slop into the garbage. She regretted wasting all that food, but then again she was happy that it got her mind off of Itachi for at least a while.

After washing the bowl out and drying it, she decided that she would go out for dinner tonight. So after she but the dish up, she began to walk over to slip her shoes on. She was halfway to the closet, when she heard a knock on her door.

She half expected it to be Ino, since she had stormed out of the hospital today, Ino was probably worried about her. So, turning off the stove for a moment, she made her way to the door, popping a carrot in her mouth on the way there.

She opened the door, gently, chewing the carrot rather fast. But as soon as she saw it wasn't Ino, she wanted to spit the carrot out all over the floor.

"Sakura," Itachi said clearing his throat. His face was calm and his hands were politely behind his back. Sakura knew that her expression had to have been priceless, so she tried to smooth out her own expression.

Swallowing hard, she bit her lip. "Itachi."

"Can we talk?" Itachi asked, his voice calm and collected. His eyes stayed to hers the whole time, while Sakura's wondered, aimlessly.

"Oh, gee, I don't know if now would be a good time. I was just about to go out for a while." Sakura said, her eyes wondering.

"I wont bother you," Itachi insisted. "We can go out together if you'd like."

"Cant we just talk tomorrow?" Sakura asked, almost wanting to beg. Going out with him right now was the last thing she wanted.

"I would really rather we did tonight," Itachi said looking away for a brief moment. "Please?"

Wanting so badly to say no, but giving in, Sakura's head nodded. Stepping aside, she let the Uchiha in.

"What exactly do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked, closing the door. As if she already didn't know…

"I think you know what im here for." Itachi said in his matter-of-factly tone.

"Well why don't you tell me, and ill tell you if that's why I think you're here." Sakura said walking past Itachi and to her kitchen.

Itachi sighed. "What was wrong with you today?"

"Oh. That." Sakura said as if it were no big deal.

"Yes. That." Itachi said almost in humor. "did I do something?"

Sakura's back was facing him, and she did not dare look at him. Continuing to cut up her carrots, she shook her head. "No, its not you."

"Then what?"

"I'd really rather not talk about it." Sakura said adding some cut up carrots to her noodles. "its personal."

Itachi was silent for a moment. "You're on your menstrual cycle?"

Sakura's mouth dropped open as she turned around to face him, infuriated. "NO!" she yelled.

"Well you said it was personal, so it was just a question." Itachi said, almost shrugging.

Sakura clenched her teeth as she turned back around. "_No. _That's not it. I told you its personal and I don't want to talk about it."

"Sakura, over the past few days, I feel we have grown close as friends." Itachi said, sighing as he finished his sentence. For some reason, this surprised Sakura. So she wasn't the only one who believed that the two had grown close. "And because of this, I want to know if I did something. For the first time since Sasuke has been in his coma, I finally feel like I have something to live for. Please don't do this to me."

His words almost made Sakura burst into tears. Why did he have to, not only be gorgeous, but also good with words? What was it with this Uchiha clan? She rubbed her eyes with her wrist, to try to keep the tears back. She took a deep breath.

"Itachi, I'm sorry. Please don't think that I want to hurt you." Sakura apologized. "I just have things going on right now."

"Sakura," Itachi began. He walked up behind Sakura and grabbed her arm. This surprised her, and she turned around to face him with a gasp. His sharingan was ablaze, once again. She swallowed hard. "Just talk to me." He said, almost begging.

Sakura didn't say anything. She _couldn't _say anything. She just stared at Itachi, as his facial expression was calm, yet saddened at the same time. It was frustrating. She wanted so bad to tell him, but she couldn't. She couldn't do this to Sasuke.

"Maybe later," Sakura said shaking out of Itachi's grip. Avoiding eye contact, she walked past him and grabbed her purple jacket that laid on her bed. "I need some air."

"Your walking away from me again," Itachi said right as Sakura slipped the jacket on. "What have I done to make you feel so frightened of me?"

"Im not scared of you."

"Then why are you walking away from me?" Itachi asked, desperately wanting an answer. "Sakura, half of this village fears me, simply for my personality. Don't be one of them, please. You are the only friend I have besides my brother, and he is…" Itachi said but stopped talking.

Sakura turned around to face Itachi, a tear escaping her eye. "Itachi, im not scared of you and…you're my best friend."

"Best friends tell each other things," Itachi pointed out. He walked forward, closer to Sakura with each step. Closer, until he was just inches from her. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me what is going on."

"Im sorry, Itachi, im not ready to talk about it yet." Sakura said shaking her head and turning from him. She grabbed her door knob and turned it, granting her access to the outside. She began to speed walk down her steps, and when she reached the last one, that's when he grabbed her once more.

Except it was different this time.

Itachi spun Sakura around to face him, and he held her firmly. She couldn't escape. Sakura, angry, opened her mouth to tell him to let her go. That's when it happened.

Itachi, without warning, forced his lips against hers. Sakura's eyes widened so wide, she thought they were going to pop out. What was this? Why was he kissing her? She didn't understand, and her stomach was sick.

That's when she realized, she wasn't sick. Those were _butterflies._

It seemed like forever that Itachi kissed her, when it had only been five seconds. When he pulled away, Sakura stared at him, confused. Itachi, surprisingly, gave the same look. The two stared at each other, until Sakura managed to fumble out of his arms. She began to breathe heavily, and Itachi stared at his hands.

"Sakura," Itachi said looking up at Sakura, his expression still shocked. "Oh, Sakura,"

"I-Itachi," Sakura forced out, placing her hand over her stomach. Her stomach was going crazy! Itachi fumbled for words to say to the pinkette that stood, dazed in front of him, but nothing came to mind. He opened his mouth to speak, still nothing.

Tears rushed to Sakura's eyes as she finally collected what had just happened. Not knowing what else to do, she stood up straight and turned on her heels, running as fast as she could away from Itachi. Itachi stood in the night, watching her run away from him.

"Oh my gosh." Itachi muttered under his breath. "What did I just do?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys ;) I feed on reviews :P hope you like this one!**

"Sakura? Sakura, calm down." Ino said comforting the crying pinkette that sat on her couch. Sakura had ran straight to Ino's house, one, because she had no idea where else to go, and two, because Ino had always helped her when she needed it. And at this exact moment, she needed help badly.

"Oh, Ino," Sakura said hiding her face in her palms. "I feel like ive betrayed Sasuke horribly. What am I supposed to do?" she did not look up and her words were barely audible to Ino.

"Im going to go get you a blanket and a cup of water," Ino said standing up, ignoring what she had said. "I'll be right back."

Sakura continued to cry alone, while Ino trotted upstairs to get her matierals for Sakura. She opened the closest and grabbed a large, fluffy comforter. She hopped back downstairs and made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass that was in the drying rack. She filled it up with tap water, and walked back into the living room where Sakura was. Sitting down next to her, she draped the comforter around Sakura's shoulders, and held the glass in her hand.

"Sakura, here's your water." Ino said calmly. Sakura hesitated for a moment, but finally brought her face up to show. She took the glass from Ino and took a tiny sip. She then placed it on the small table that sat beside the couch. After that, she went to cover her face again, but Ino grabbed her wrists. "Sakura, you woke me up. You need to talk to me, I don't even know why your crying."

"I betrayed Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

"How?" Ino asked, clueless. "how can you betray Sasuke? You've been locked up in your house all day."

"No," Sakura objected, shaking her head harshly. She clenched her teeth together. "_He _came over."

"_He?" _Ino asked, not too sure of who she was talking about. "whos he?"

"Itachi!" Sakura exclaimed, her nose began to run and more tears escaped her eyes. "He came over and…and…made me betray Sasuke!"

Ino raised a brow, still confused. "I don't understand. You didn't…." Ino began to say. "you didn't…sleep with Itachi, did you?"

"No!" Sakura yelled out angrily, staring at Ino as If she couldn't believe Ino would actually ask that.

"Tell me what happened." Ino said letting Sakuras wrists go and leaning back.

"I feel so horrible!" Sakura exclaimed, covering her face once again.

"Sakura, I cant help you if you don't tell me what happened!" Ino snapped. She was getting annoyed, although she tried to keep in her mood from Sakura. She was already upset as it was.

"Itachi..." Sakura began. She hesitated for a moment, and clenched the extra soft blanket in her hands. She took a deep breath and sniffed. "Itachi kissed me."

"Is _that _what this is all about?" Ino asked, not believing that, that is why she is crying. "your crying because of a small kiss?"

"You don't understand, Ino," Sakura snapped, her emerald eyes turning a slight pink from sobbing. "I love Sasuke! I promised myself to stay totally devoted to Sasuke, until he either came out of his coma, or…passed away…" Sakura said the words as if they were poison. "Sasuke is still alive…"

"Sakura, Sasuke will never know that happened…" Ino said rubbing Sakura's shoulders to help calm her down.

"But I will!" Sakura objected. "I will always know, and Itachi will always know. It doesn't matter if Sasuke will know or not, I have to live with it!"

Ino sighed. "It was just a small kiss, Sakura. And I thought you told me that you might like Itachi?"

"I…I do…" Sakura admitted. "I want so badly to say I don't, but…I do."

"Then whats the problem?"

"Have you been listening at all?!" Sakura screamed, jumping up from the couch. "I. love. Sasuke. How can I call myself a devoted and loyal girlfriend, if I go behind my boyfriends back and kiss his brother?! If Sasuke knew"-

"But he doesn't know." Ino interrupted. "therefore, it should be dropped. If you don't want to have that kind of relationship with Itachi, then stay away from him."

"You say it as if this is a normal day situation!" Sakura snapped, jabbing her finger in Ino's face. "stop being so calm about it!"

"You want me to freak out like your doing?" Ino asked, jumping up and smacking Sakura's hand away. "well im not going to! Freaking about this, is only going to cause more stress and make everything worse!"

"Oh you think you know so much, simply because you had to study the human brain in order to do your stupid mind jutsu's! don't try to outsmart me, Ino!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, your not even making sense anymore! Since when did this conversation go to how smart I was? You need to chill out!" Ino snapped, pushing her back down on the sofa.

Sakura looked up at Ino, surprised that Ino had been so rough with her. The two girls looked at each other for a long moment, until Sakura's tears began to spill out of her eyes once more. She shoved her face into her hands and began to cry, harder this time.

"Im so sorry, Ino….im so stressed out and…and…Im taking it out on you. I just…I don't know what to do." Sakura mumbled into her hands.

Ino sighed and calmly sat back down next to Sakura. She draped her arms over her shoulders and laid her head on her. "Sakura, im sorry that your so stressed. I can understand why you are. Hey, don't worry about snapping at me…that should be the least of your worries."

"But what do I do? I love Sasuke so much….i know that hes probably never going to wake up, but…I cant help but feel like I need to stay devoted to him until he at least passes…I love him, Ino. This thing going on with his brother…it shouldn't happen. Its forbidden love…" Sakura explained, revealing her face once more. She looked over at Ino's pale blue eyes. "Please help me…"

Ino took a deep breath and faced her body towards Sakura. "Sakura…your not going to like what I have to say."

"I don't care." Sakura objected quickly. "I need somewhere to go to. Anything, tell me anything. I just…I need something to go by."

"Well…alright." Ino nodded. "Listen to me, Sakura," Ino became serious. "You need to let Sasuke go."

Sakura gasped, as if Ino had something completely horrible. Which in Sakura's case, that was horrible. Sakura became angry that Ino would even mention that, deep down…but she refused to argue with her. She had come to Ino, and she would force herself to listen if she had to. "Why…why?" Sakura asked, her voice breaking.

"I know you love Sasuke, but he is never coming out of his coma," Ino said, her voice saddened. "Its sad, but its true. You even admitted it yourself. I know that's the last thing you want to hear, but I told you that you wouldn't like what I'd have to say."

Sakura hesitated at first, but nodded, wiping an escaping tear with her palm. "Go on…"

"I also know you care about Itachi…you like him. Not as much as Sasuke, but you do like him. And from what happened tonight….i'd say he likes you too." Ino went on.

Sakura nodded, absorbing everything that the blond was saying to her. "i…I do like Itachi. That's part of the reason I'm so upset…"

"Listen close," Ino repeated. "if you feel that way towards Itachi, you need to let Sasuke go, and take your chances with him."

Sakura couldn't hold it in this time. "Are you out of your mind?!" Sakura screamed. "I cant do that! That's like something a complete whore would"-

"Sakura," Ino said taking her hand and covering her mouth. "Listen to me! You cannot hide your feelings! Itachi will be good to you, and he will treat you right! Have you ever thought maybe this was meant to happen? Sakura, let Sasuke go, he would move on if he were in this position, you need to move on too! Would Sasuke want you to linger over him all your life? No! He'd want you to be happy!"

Sakura sat there, her emerald eyes wide with every word Ino had just said. So many things were rushing through the pinkette's mind, that she didn't even know what to say with Ino finally uncovered her mouth. She sat there in silence.

Ino broke it. "I'm sorry I said that so firmly," Ino apologized, looking at Sakura with saddened eyes. "I know you love him, but…don't you deserve to move on?"

Sakura, did not say anything once again. So much was on her mind, she couldn't speak. She thought about Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke would definitely want her to be happy, but she hardly believed he would want her dating his brother. She eventually looked away from Ino, and her tears finally stopped.

Ino sighed as she stood up. "I'm sorry, but I need to get to sleep. I have a mission to go on tomorrow that is going to last three days, and I need my strength. You can stay as long as you need to…goodnight, Sakura." She said smoothing out some wild strands of Sakura's hair. Then she left, walking upstairs and leaving Sakura alone in the living room.

Sakura sat on the couch for a very long time. She had thought about everything that Ino had told her tonight, and she had thought of many solutions to what her problem was. Would she truly have to let go of Sasuke? Maybe. And Itachi? She didn't know. But something that kept bugging her and bugging her was the question that had popped up earlier.

Was this meant to happen?


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Bah! Havent updated in a long time! Im sorry :( I had family drama going on. But I can finally get back to writing. Forgive me and give me reviews? :) Hope you like this chapter!**

Sakura awoke that morning, her eyes stung with the tears she had cried so late last night and so early this morning. She awoke, all curled up on Ino's couch. For a second, she had forgotten that she had spent the night at Ino's house. The nice comfy blanket was surrounding her and she was very comfortable and warm.

But then she remembered why she was here.

She remembered how Itachi had kissed her last night. How Sakura had freaked out and left him standing there. She hated that he had kissed her, but why was she feeling this feeling of regret? She suddenly felt bad for leaving Itachi alone, not even giving him a chance to explain what happened. It could have been just an accident...

No. It was meant to happen.

But why? Why would Itachi like her? Out of all the beautiful girls in the village, why would he choose his little brothers girlfriend? It made no sense. Sakura immediately wanted to know why he had kissed her, but then she was afraid. What if he would do it again?

As she was in deep thought, she heard someone trotting down the stairs. She looked over, to see Ino's beautiful mom coming down. She smiled at Sakura as she reached the bottom step.

"Good morning, Sakura," she smiled. "Are you feeling better this morning? Ino told me that you were pretty upset last night. Is everything alright?"

Sakura knew Ino well enough to know that Ino had obviously not told her mother about Itachi. So Sakura just nodded and smiled a fake smile. "Yes, I was having a bit of friend drama last night. It upset me...but im alright now."

"Well good." Ino's mom said nodding. "We love you, here, Sakura. You are welcome in this home whenever you need us. It doesnt matter when, we're always here."

"Thank you." Sakura thanked, feeling loved and honored.

"You are very welcome." she nodded again. "Are you hungry? I was just about to fix some steamed rice and an omelet. Would you like to eat breakfast?"

Sakura couldn't even imagine eating at her state right now. Her stomach was cramped up and she knew she would throw up if she ate just one grain of rice. She shook her head. "No, thank you. I really need to be getting out of here...is Ino sleeping?"

"Ino has already headed out on her 3-day mission. She had to leave early to meet up with the boys, Shikamaru and Choji." her mother explained. "She told me to make sure you were alright before you left. Are you sure you would not like some breakfast?"

"No, thank you." Sakura said again. "My stomach is a little upset. I think im going to head home and get ready to go see Sasuke, I need to visit him today."

"I see. Well, if you ever need us..."

"I'll come here, first thing." Sakura smiled. Ino's mom smiled back and began to walk towards the kitchen. Sakura tossed the small blanket off of her and threw her legs over the couch. She rubbed her head at first, she had a huge headache. She halfway thought about getting some pain medicine from Ino's mom, but she had shook her head to it. She wouldn't bother them anymore than she already had.

After she had stood up and folded the blanket back the way it was before, she had slipped on her shoes at the door and called out to Ino's mom, to tell her she was leaving. Afterwards, she left the house and began to make her way slowly back to her own home.

Surprisingly, her mind was blank on the way there. She had refused to think about the Itachi situation anymore, at least until her headache went away. She was startled to see that Naruto was waiting for her as soon as she reached her house. He sat on the front step, almost in a daze. He looked tired.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, approaching him. He _was _tired. He hadn't even noticed her walk up! "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Oh, Sakura.." Naruto said, sleepily. "Its about time I found you..."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confused.

"We had a two-man mission we are supposed to do around the village. Lady Tsunade sent me to get you, but when I knocked on your door, you never answered. I looked all over the village for you, but I never found you. Where were you?" He asked, his look frustrated.

"I was at Ino's house." Sakura replied.

"Ugh..." Naruto said laying back on the steps. "The only place I WOULDN'T look..."

Sakura sighed. "What time did you come looking for me anyway? Its still early in the morning..."

"I came around about...seven o'clock, I guess. Its now turning nine-thirty." Naruto said.

"What mission is it? Why so early?"

"We were supposed to go help some farmers feed their animals or something. I don't know, I was too tired to pay attention." Naruto dragged. "Anyway, its taken care of now. They just sent Guy's team to do it."

Sakura sighed. "Im sorry, Naruto." she apologized. She sat next to him on the stairs and dropped her chin in her palms. "I was stressed out last night, so I went to Ino's."

Suddenly, Naruto was alert. "Stressed? About what?" he asked concerned.

"Same old, same old." Sakura lied. "Sasuke and all."

"Oh." Naruto said dissopointed. "Hes not doing any better, huh?"

"No..."

"I'm sorry. Its hard...even for me." Naruto said looking down at his feet.

"Yeah...I miss him." Sakura said, almost in a whisper. She forced her tears back, she would not cry anymore. She had done enough of it last night.

"Me too." Naruto said quietly, as if Sasuke were around the corner and would jump out and tease him for saying such a thing. "I miss my rival."

"You guys were always fighting...thats the only thing I _don't _miss..." she rolled her eyes at the memories.

"Oh, c'mon, Sakura. It was fun to always fight!" Naruto said, his natural hyper personality kicking in.

Sakura shook her head and stood to her feet. "I guess."

"Where you going?" Naruto asked, following Sakura with his eyes.

"I'm going inside. Im really tired...are you going to go visit Sasuke today?" Sakura asked, placing her hand on the door knob.

"Im going to try. Are you?"

"Later." she said twisting the knob. "See ya, Naruto..."

"Hey, wait!" Naruto stopped her. "We don't see each other much anymore...do you want to hang out today? Maybe go grab a bite to eat for lunch? I'll pay."

"Your paying?" Sakura asked looking over her shoulder. Naruto nodded. Sakura yawned. "What the heck. Sure." she agreed.

"One o'clock sound good?" Naruto asked. "We can meet at the hospital at twelve, stay for an hour, and head out then."

"Sounds good to me." Sakura said, ready to agree with anything at that moment. "Just let me get some sleep."

"Alright. See you later." Naruto said standing up off of her steps. Sakura nodded in return and made her way into her house.

When she opened the door, the aroma of her own home filled her nose. She was happy to be home, and she quickly slipped off her shoes and made her way to her bed. Once again, she refused to think of Itachi. She just simply pulled the covers up to her chin and fell asleep.

Sakura woke up from her nap around eleven-thirty. Eleven twenty-eight, to be exact. Her eyes still felt tired, but she forced herself to get up. After she was up, she felt well enough to eat something now. She made her way to her kitchen and grabbed a small protein bar, and sat at the table, eating it slowly. The protein bar would hold her over until she went to lunch with Naruto today.

After she was finished eating it, she brushed her tangled pink hair, and got ready to go meet Naruto at the hospital. She felt weird about going, though. Like, she was wanting to see Sasuke, but afraid to at the same time. Almost like he knew about the kiss. She shook it out of her mind. There was no way Sasuke knew, but she couldn't help but feel that way.

After she was completely ready, she slipped on her shoes and made her way out of the house. She locked the door behind her, and stretched in the sunlight. She began to walk calmly on her way to the hospital.

When she got there, she took the elevator to Sasukes room. Of course, Naruto wasn't there yet. Here lately, he had begun to get the reputation of being late for everything...Kakashi must have started to rub off on him.

Sakura sighed as she took a magazine she had to have read at least fifteen times, sat down in the too familiar stool, and began reading it yet again. She almost knew what every page said, just by the page number on the bottom. She told herself from now on, she would bring her own magazines.

Naruto arrived about fifteen minutes later, and he brought a few items. For one, his wallet. And he also brought something else that Sakura had never seen before. It was a wooden statue, about as large as someones palm. It was the Japanese symbol that meant "hope". Naruto put it on Sasukes table, right next to the flowers Sakura had put there not too long ago.

"Whats that?" Sakura asked, examining the small wooden statue.

"It means hope." Naruto said, as if he knew something.

"I know that." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Where'd you get it?"

"I paid Shikamaru a couple bucks to make it for me. Did you know he's good at stuff like that? I didn't. But anyway, he complained the whole time, but he made it. I thought it was a good little antique for Sasuke to have." Naruto said proudly.

"Well thats nice." Sakura smiled. "That was very nice of you to do that, Naruto."

Naruto smiled sheepishly, and then sat next to Sakura. The two of them talked for a good while, just about everything. Sakura had forgotten about how close she and Naruto used to be. They hadn't hung out much since they stopped going on missions, so it was a nice change for all of this to happen.

Pretty soon, it reached one o'clock. Naruto stood up from the chair and took Sakura's hand, bringing her out of the chair, just like a gentleman would do. Sakura smiled.

"Oh, so now you deiced to be a gentleman?" Sakura teased.

"I was always a gentleman, you just never noticed." Naruto raised a brow.

Sakura smiled. "Oops. Well, are you ready to go eat?"

"I sure am! Ramen shop, here we come!" He exclaimed.

"Ramen shop?" Sakura asked, raising a brow of her own and placing her hands on her hips. "I don't want ramen. I want a _real _meal."

"Hey, who's paying?" Naruto asked, waving his wallet in the air. "I get to decided."

"Naruto, when you invite a girl out, your supposed to go where _she _wants to go..." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Naruto crossed his arms. "We'll talk about it. Lets go before I change my mind all together." he said. Sakura shaking her head, followed Naruto out of the room. The two walked to the elevator and went down to the first level. As soon as they were on the first level, they began to exit the hospital, when all of a sudden, a bunch of doctors and nurses come flying around the corner, all rushing to the staircase. Sakura and Naruto stopped at the main desk, watching all the action.

"Whats going on?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Sakura replied, her eyes glued to the doctors rushing up the stairs.

"We have a patient dying! A patient dying! Room 340! We need medical assistance, now!" a doctor called out over an intercom.

"Room 340?" Naruto asked. "Sakura, isn't that..."

"Who's the patient?" a nurse called out over the mess.

"Sasuke Uchiha! We need medical assistance now, hes not breathing! Gather nurses and come up immediately!" the doctor called back.

"Sasuke..." Naruto spoke, his voice so quiet, Sakura barely even heard it.

"No..." she said, her voice almost not even there.

It turns out the hope statue was too late.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sakura, WAIT!" was all Sakura heard as she raced for Sasuke's room. She didnt bother to take the elevator, that would waste too much time. She ran to the staircase on the other side of the hospital, separate from the ones that the doctors and nurses were running up. She didnt stop, she just kept running. A disadvantage of going up this staircase, was that she was farther away from Sasukes room. But she didnt care. She had to get up there.

She ran up to the third floor, not even pausing to catch her breath. She ran straight for Sasukes room, who had a couple nurses running in. When she reached the door, she slung it open and stepped inside. Doctors and nurses were surrounding the Uchiha, she couldn't even see Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, running through two nurses, one who held an IV. She could see him now, but barley. Someone had stripped Sasukes shirt off, and they began to give him CPR.

A nurse grabbed Sakura's elbow. "You cannot be in here! We need you to leave, now." she said as calmly as possible, but her tone was tense. Everyone in the room was tense. Sasuke Uchiha, younger brother of the legendary Itachi Uchiha, was on the verge of dying. They were determined to save him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled again, ignoring the small nurse that was pulling on her elbow.

"You have to leave, you cannot be here!"

"Let me go!" Sakura screamed, pushing the nurse off of her. "Sasuke! Stay with me! Please!" she called over the mess of rushing doctors and nurses.

"Get that girl out of here!" The doctor yelled who was doing CPR on Sasuke.

Another nurse came and grabbed Sakura's other arm. "You have to leave! This is not allowed"-

"Sasuke! I love you so much!" Sakura screamed, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. "Please don't leave me!"

A doctor moved aside to grab something, and thats when Sakura saw Sasukes face. It was pale. Paler than usual, and he looked cold. He looked absolutely lifeless. Then she heard the worst words she had ever heard.

"His heart has stopped! We need to pump him!"

Sakura's heart sank. Her knees began to buckle, and she fell on the ground. The nurses almost came along with her, but they stood firmly.

"Security!" one of them yelled. Sakura didnt even know which one it was that yelled. All she could hear over and over again, was the words that repeated in her mind.

"_His heart has stopped."_

Suddenly, Sakura was lifted straight off of the ground. She was grabbed from the waist, and her back was facing the person who had lifted her. She could tell it was a man and his arm was very muscular. The man was huge.

He began to take her out of the room. Tears flew down Sakura's cheeks as she looked at Sasukes lifeless body. "Clear!" the doctor screamed, as a wave of electricity flowed through Sasukes body. His body shook. Sakura's heart scorched with pain.

"Sasuke!" she screamed as she was taken out of the room, the door shut behind her.

After she couldnt see Sasuke anymore, her mind went blank. Her heart sank. It felt like someone had taken a knife and literally stabbed it in there. Stabbed it in there and is twisting it. She loved Sasuke, she didnt understand why this was happening. She so badly hated herself. She was the reason Sasuke was dying. If he had never gotten in front of her, if she would have at least tried to push him out of the way...

"Sakura!" her thoughts were interrupted. She hadn't even noticed Naruto running towards her and the mystery man. He ran all the way up to her and held his arms out for her. Without hesitation, the man handed her over to Naruto, who held her bridal style. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked, looking down at her.

"She saw Sasuke Uchiha," the man replied. Now that Sakura could get a good look at him, she noticed he was a very hefty security guard. His eyes were saddened. "He is dying."

A single tear escaped her eye. "Sasuke..." she mumbled, she felt on the verge of passing out.

"Take her." the security guard said to Naruto. "She needs you." then he turned around and began to walk away. Naruto held her tightly against his chest, as he began carrying her to the end of the hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was two single chairs that sat by a window. Naruto sat her down in one gently.

"Sakura?" Naruto said, as he took a seat in the chair next to her. Naruto put his arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Sakura?"

Sakura shook his arm off and pulled her knees into the chair. She shoved her face into her knees, and wrapped her arms around her legs. She began to cry harder than she had before. Naruto was speechless, and didnt know what to say or do. He awkwardly looked to the ground.

"I saw him, Naruto..." Sakura spoke through sobs. "He is dying...hes not going to make it..."

"Don't say that, Sakura," Naruto said, his body tensing up at her words. Naruto knew more than anyone, that Sasuke was going to die anyway. He knew it the moment that the doctors had said that he would not be coming out of his coma. But, even knowing this, he refused to be down in front of Sakura, and even through this, he would remain strong for her...even though his best friend was dying. He sniffed, holding back tears of his own. "Im sure...he'll be fine..." he lied.

"Don't lie to me, Naruto..." Sakura snapped at him through her sobs. "I cant live in a fantasy anymore...he is going to die...he is..." she continued. "He is...hes already dead. Hes been dead for the last few months...its false hope."

"Sakura"-

"Don't you get it?" Sakura yelled, sitting up from her knees. "Sasuke is going to die! Stop living in a universe where he will live! Just give up, Naruto!"

"No!" Naruto yelled back, not meaning to be so firm. This caught Sakura by surprise. Not many times in her life had Naruto been firm with her. "Sakura, im trying to be strong...for you! How can I help you if I just burst into tears right now? I cant! Its already killing me enough to see you so upset...you're my best friend other than Sasuke! I hate seeing you like this!" Naruto ranted.

"Naruto, im sorry that I'm hurting you, but I love Sasuke! I cant help it!" Sakura cried back.

"I know, I understand, I do, Sakura...I just..." Naruto trailed off.

"He is trying to be strong for your benefit." A familiar voice came from an unknown place. Naruto and Sakura gasped as they looked around the hallway.

They didn't look for long, because soon the person whos voice it belonged to, appeared right before them. Of course the familiar voice belonged to Itachi, Sakura felt a shutter go down her spine.

Itachi was dressed in an ANBU outfit. He must have gotten back from a short mission. He held his animal-like mask in his right hand and his sharingan was ablaze. His sharingan met with Sakura's emerald for a quick moment, until Sakura looked away. She shoved her face back down into her knees, and Itachi's focus flicked over to Naruto's. He let out a silent sigh, one that only he could hear himself. Naruto tried to lighten up a little, as he sighed a sigh of his own.

"Itachi," Naruto said quietly. "You've already heard, huh?"

"I have," Itachi nodded looking towards the ground. "Word travels fast...almost too fast, its almost frightening." he said with a small smirk, trying to lighten up the mood, having Sakura in mind when he said it. She gave no response to him, she just continued to sob to herself quietly.

"ANBU?" Naruto asked, his eyes flickering to Sakura and back to him.

"One of the doctors told an ANBU. The ANBU reported to me immediately." he said calmly. "I came as soon as I heard."

"We were just about to leave, then..." Naruto trailed off. "You know."

Itachi nodded simply. He looked at Sakura once again. "Their not letting people in?" he asked, the question was directed to Naruto. Naruto shook his head slowly while looking at the ground. Itachi sighed a sigh that was audible to everyone now. "I see."

"How can you be so calm about all this?" Sakura finally screamed, jerking her head up to face Itachi. She was staring right into his sharingan, but she didnt care. Her eyes were foggy from tears. "Your only brother is dying...the only member of your family left...how are you so calm?"

"There is no reason to freak out," Itachi answered calmly. "If I freaked out, then it would only add stress onto other people...such as you."

"What?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I can see you are greatly hurt by this and very stressed...if I was to freak out, then it would only add stress onto you...I don't want to do that." Itachi replied back as calmly as possible.

"Are you saying that you don't care that Sasuke Is dying?"

"Not at all," Itachi replied. "In fact, I can almost guarantee that im hurting far more than you are...I just choose to show it in a different fashion."

"By standing there with a pathetic smirk on your face, by standing there trying to "lighten up the mood"? Thats how you show your hurting?"

"To be fair, I was trying to lighten everything up for you, Sakura. I was thinking of your benefit."

"Well stop it, because your only making things worse!" Sakura snapped.

"Sakura, hes just trying to help"- Naruto began but got cut off by the angry pinkette.

"Shut up, Naruto! The only thing that he could _possibly _help out with, is helping me go to an early grave!" Sakura screamed, jabbing her finger in his direction.

"Why are you acting like this?" Naruto asked jumping out of his seat. "You and Itachi got along so well!"

"Because he's ruined everything!" Sakura yelled, jumping out of her own seat. Naruto stepped in-between Itachi and Sakura, just to try and avoid a bickering fight, since he knew she wouldnt dare strike him. "You've ruined everything!" she yelled, tears flowing down her cheeks. Itachi's expression did not change, he simply remained as calm as possible.

"Sakura, what are you TALKING about?" Naruto asked, completely confused with what she was talking about.

Sakura was about to go on another rant, when all of a sudden, her vision became darkened. Her hearing began to go out and she couldn't hear anything Naruto began to say to her. She just saw his lips moving. She looked past Naruto, and saw Itachi, who's eyes were staring at her, not so calm now. She suddenly couldn't stand straight anymore, and she saw Itachi shove Naruto to the side, and grabbed her as she was falling. He picked her up into his arms and looked down at her, and began to yell her name, although she couldn't hear him.

And then she slowly passed out.

**Authors note: so, that chapter was pretty intense, huh? Well, have no fear, this IS a ItaSaku story just like I promised...I know the way things are going pretty "bad" for the couple right now, but things will clear up ;) I believe in happy endings! :D review! No flames :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Forgive me for late chapter pleaseee! I have been doing a ton of things with the church...but I can update now! Reviewwww! Oh, and by the way, there IS some Itachi OOCness in here...just to warn you. But then again, there has been Itachi OOCness in this whole story lol. But in this one, you can definitly see it. I usually don't believe in Itachi being OOC but in a story like this...ya cant really help it haha. Review!**

"Ugh..." Sakura mumbled as her emerald eyes peered open slowly. She moved her head slightly to the left, to find out that she was in a soft hospital bed. The covers were tucked around her body and they were up to her chin. Her head hurt tremendously.

It was nine o'clock p.m. She didn't move much, she was trying to remember what had happened. However, it was very hard for her to think because of her migraine. She began to sit up in her bed, her pink hair spilling over her hot and sweaty forehead.

"You shouldn't push yourself," a calm voice echoed in the small room. This caught her attention and she was immediately alert. "I caught you before you hit the ground, however your head hit the wall as you were falling. There is no damage, but im sure you have a headache."

Immediately Sakura knew who it was.

"Itachi..." Sakura mumbled, a bit of attitude at the end of his name.

"You've been unconscious for a few hours," Itachi spoke as he approached out of the dark corner of the small room. He walked up to her side and reached into his pocket, retrieving a small medicine bottle. He opened it and titled two blue pills in his hand. He showed it to her. "You should take this medicine for your headache."

Angry, Sakura clenched her teeth and smacked the pills right out of his hand. The pills plastered against the floor and slid under the bed. Itachi showed no reaction as he watched them slide under.

"You...you used your Sharingan on me, didnt you?" Sakura snapped. "Just before I passed out...I looked into your eyes."

"I'm sorry," Itachi surprised Sakura with his apology. "I had no choice."

"The hell you didnt!" Sakura exclaimed. "Why did you do that, huh? Don't you know I've been through enough today?"

"You were about to say things you were going to regret," Itachi raised his brow slightly. "You _should _be thanking me."

"Regret? THANK YOU?" Sakura yelled, fury enraging her body. "I wasn't going to say anything that I'd regret! Or were you just scared for everybody to know that you kissed me?"

"You need to calm down." Itachi said calmly.

"Why did you do it?" Sakura asked ignoring his comment. "Why did you kiss me?"

"It doesn't matter." Itachi replied, his expression blank.

"Oh, but it _does _matter! What about that promise you made me promise you? I remember a certain someone who made me promise to stay loyal to his brother and never give up hope in him. Well, why didn't you keep that promise yourself?"

"Sakura-"

"Answer me!" Sakura yelled, jumping up from the bed, only to collapse as soon as her feet touched the ground. Itachi caught her in time, and was surprised when Sakura began to weep uncontrollably. She pushed against him for a moment, but stopped and just fell limp in his arms. Itachi put his arm under her knees and lifted her up bridal style. He began to place her back in the bed, but she clutched onto his shirt. "Itachi...where's Sasuke..." she mumbled. "I need to see Sasuke."

Itachi was quiet for a moment, as he just looked at her, watching a single tear drop roll down her face. Her grip tightened on his shirt. She was waiting for an answer. He sighed quietly and spoke. "Sakura"-

"Hes gone." Sakura spoke before he could get the words out. "Sasukes gone, isn't he." it wasnt a question.

Itachi closed his eyes to try to relax himself. This was a subject he didnt want to talk about at the moment, especially since she was right. Sasuke had passed away an hour after Sakura had passed out. Although the news hit him hard and Sasuke was his only little brother, Itachi did not cry. He refused himself the right to cry and to show weakness. Even if his heart was secretly breaking.

"I want to see him." Sakura spoke, bringing Itachi out of his own thoughts. She looked up, her emerald filled with clear tears. "I want to see him, Itachi."

This sudden change in Sakuras behavior was confusing to Itachi. At first, she was smacking pills out of his hands. And now, she was crying, begging him to take her to his baby brother. It was like all her fury she had for Itachi just a moment ago all went away for the time being. But he knew she was acting like this, only because she was hurting so bad inside. But unlike Itachi, she allowed herself to cry.

Without a word, Itachi gripped onto her tighter and exited the hospital room. The lights were dimmed in the hospital at night and there were not as many nurses and doctors working. Itachi walked the sobbing pinkette down the hallway. He knew Sasukes body would still be in the hospital bed that he passed away in. Here at the leaf hospital, they always left the body for a few hours so that friends and family could say a last goodbye, aside from the funeral. But a lot of times, ninjas would be out on assignments during funerals, so they often got their last goodbyes from the hospital.

Itachi soon reached Sasukes room. Sakura hesitated to look over at first, but she did and gasped when she saw Sasukes lifeless body in the bed. All the machines that had been keeping him alive were unplugged. He was alone. The only things he had were the clothes on his back and the hope statue that Naruto had gotten him, that still sat on the table next to his bed. They even took out the flowers Sakura had placed not too long ago.

Sakura began to move around in Itachi's arms, so he got the hint and began to place her back on the ground, keeping one hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay." Sakura said as she began to walk forward to the hospital bed. Itachi removed his hand and stood still in his spot. He watched her walk slowly over, tears spilling down her face.

She sat down in the stool that she had pretty much claimed as hers, the way she sat in it all the time. She noticed that someone had undressed Sasuke of his hospital clothes, and replaced the clothes with his reguar Uchiha collared shirt and his usual white shors. She pushed some black strands of hair out of Sasukes face, and laid her hand on his forehead. He was so cold.

"The only time I've ever felt him so cold is the mission were he went toe to toe with Haku..." Sakura spoke as she stroked his cheek.

"Haku?" Itachi repeated.

"Yes," Sakura answered. "You must remember...when we went on our first ever A rank assignment. Thing is, I don't think he's going to magically wake up like he did last time..." Sakura sniffed as a tear hit Sasukes arm.

Itachi looked down towards the ground. As much as this pained him, he forced himself to stay. He forced himself to remember one of the shinobi rules: A ninja must never cry or show his feelings. Itachi stood like an emotionless robot in the room. Sakura, however, ignored that rule completley. In fact, the rule hadn't crossed her mind once.

"You should hate me, Itachi." Sakura spoke softly. This caught Itachi's attention. He looked up, confusion in his eyes. She didn't look at him, she just continued to rub Sasukes cheek. "I'm the reason he's dead. It should be me in this bed, not him."

"Don't say such things," Itachi said as calmly as possible. "He did this for you. Show respect."

"You don't know how long I've been showing respect," Sakura answered back. "How many times I've thanked him for saving me. How many times I told him, that when he came out of his coma, everything would go back to normal."

"Thanked him?" Itachi repeated.

"He shouldn't have died. It wasn't his time, it was mine, and I cheated death...I cheated death by giving him the one thing that mattered to me most in the world." Sakura spoke, her voice breaking. A tear splashed against Sasukes skin and she closes her eyes in pain. "Why don't you hate me?" she exclaimed. "You...you should...if you killed me right now...I would understand. You could, you know...why don't you?"

"Sakura, this is nonsense." Itachi clenched his fist. "Killing you wouldn't bring Sasuke back. It would only cause grief to others. Killing isn't a solution, ever."

"But why don't you hate me?" Sakura yelled, turning to finally face him. Her face was bright pink and soaked her face. Her body shook slightly and her nose was running. "You...I don't understand you! Why did you kiss me? Why did you become so close to me? It was one thing I have been trying to figure out from the beginning...thats the one thing I've always wanted to know..."

Itachi closed his eyes to take in everything that Sakura had just spoke to him. "I _did _hate you."

"Huh?" Sakura gasped. It had completely caught her off-guard. She noticed Itachi clenching his fists. Her eyes focused more on the Uchiha.

"I did hate you...I never told anyone...but I did. I knew that you were the reason he sacrificed himself. So long I tried to find the answer to why he did it. And so long, I kept failing. I hardly talked to you because I hated you so much, and I was afraid I would do something horrible."

"You wanted to kill me...right?" Sakura asked, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

She had guessed it right, but Itachi ignored it. "I asked people about you and I tried to find out why he cared for you so much. You are just a normal girl, nothing special in the least. You are a kunoichi with no particular jutsu except your healing. I couldn't find the answer, I tried so hard to understand. No one could give me the answer I searched for."

Sakura sat, motionless, trying to understand everything the eldest Uchiha was telling her. She already knew what he was going to say before he even said it out loud. "Thats why..."

"Thats why I got to know you." Itachi confessed. "I figured the only way to know about you, was to know you and study you. Yes, the lunch that first day, the meadow...it was all an act to get to know why he died for you."

A tear escaped Sakuras eye and she looked towards the floor. "I knew it...I knew there was a reason why you started to talk to me. It wasn't because you were lonely and wanted to make friends with me...I knew you wanted something, I just didnt know what...until now."

"Yes, that was my motive...at first."

"At first?" Sakura asked, this catching her by surprised. "What do you mean _at first_?"

Itachi blinked hard and looked up at Sakura. "At first I hated you for Sasukes sacrifice. I only wanted to know you so that I could understand why he loved you. It didn't take long...soon I discovered why he loved you. After that day in the meadow, I found my answer."

"Your answer?" Sakura asked, his words sticking to her like flypaper.

"He loved you...because you are true and you are down to earth. But most of all...you are fun."

"Fun?" she repeated.

"While I was with you, I forgot everything in my life. I forgot that the only family I had left was dying in the hospital, I forgot the missions, I forgot everything except the fact that ever since I was just a child, I was having _fun._ Before our parents died, I used to be a fairly happy child. Sure, I was always the quiet one, but I loved to have fun as much as the next kid. After they died, my world turned black. All I did was focus on training to ensure that I wouldn't lose Sasuke the same as we lost our parents. Of course it turned out the opposite..." Itachi trailed off. "But while I was with you...it didnt matter. Everything had color again, it wasn't just pitch black. I realized why he loved you."

"Itachi..." Sakura sniffed.

"I turned out to actually begin to like you, but I tried to store away those emotions. I knew you loved my brother and I would never hurt my brother. But that day you told me you did not want to be around me, it actually hurt some. I could feel my world begin to turn again, I had to talk to you. I couldn't go back to the coldness. That night, I hadnt meant to kiss you. It was not what I intended, it just...happened. But after I kissed you...I found another answer."

"Another answer?" Sakura asked confused. "What answer?"

"The answer of why he wanted to be with you for the rest of his life. Just one simple kiss...it was amazing, I had never felt anything like it. The feeling that overwhelmed me..I couldn't believe a young kid such as yourself could hold something so...so beautiful. I wanted more, but I knew you did not agree. I wanted so bad to make things right again, but you rejected me. Such as today before you passed out. I can understand why...I just didn't want to go back to the coldness...that dark place I seemed to escape before. I never want to go there again."

Sakura sat in amazement as Itachi explained everything to her. She couldn't believe what Itachi had been through, and she herself thought she was going through an emotional roller coaster. Itachi had always acted tough, emotionless and as if he could take on the world and anything that it would throw at him. Sakura had forgotten so many times that he was just as human as she was, in fact she forgot he could even hurt. And as she thought about all these words he had just spoken to her, she realized that he had been hurting more than anyone the whole time.

And even now through his hurt, he just stood in front of her and his dead little brother, calm and emotionless. Itachi Uchiha, the eldest Uchiha brother, stood like a robot.

"So...do you still hate me, Itachi? Even after all this..." Sakura spoke quietly.

Itachi closed his eyes calmly once more. "After all this...I could never hate you again."

**I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you liked it! Very very emotional as you can see, I was "into" the moment while I was writing it! Yes there is OOC, but hey, I thought it was pretty good? :) **


	13. Chapter 13

"Thank you, Mr. Uchiha, we will get the coffin you picked out as soon as possible." the woman on the other side of the phone said.

"How soon is possible?" Itachi asked, his voice was stressed. Sakura sat calmly in her seat as Itachi talked on the telephone in the seat across from hers. She held her knees to her chest as she watched the stressed Uchiha brother.

"Either today or very early tomorrow morning. It won't be long, sir." the woman spoke politely.

"You told me just a few weeks ago that you had the coffin ready for when he was to pass away," Itachi commented with attitude in his tone. Sakura hadn't ever really seen Itachi so annoyed.

"We do, sir, its just that we are very busy at the moment..."-

"My brother just died." Itachi said, his tone rising. "You had better have the coffin when I come by today, is that _clear_?" Itachi asked trying to keep himself still collected. He was losing it, Sakura could tell. She just turned her head away.

"Y-yes sir. My apologies, it will be ready." she said instantly. The thought of a mad Itachi scared the hell out of her, as it should.

"Good." Itachi replied. Then he hung up the phone, not caring one bit what the woman had to say after that. Sakura looked back to him, her face hidden slightly behind her knees. Itachi sighed and took a seat in the seat behind him, throwing the phone on the couch as he did so.

It had been three days since Sasuke had passed away. Itachi had been stressing and trying to organize Sasukes funeral as soon as possible, especially since he had a mission coming up soon that would cause him to be gone for three weeks. And mission or no mission, he was _not _going to miss this funeral. Sakura had been hanging around with him, also trying to help him organize everything. They had been trying to set the funeral for the upcoming Satuday and Itachi would leave that Monday. Lady Tsunade had asked him if he would like her to reassign another ninja for the mission since he had just lost Sasuke, but Itachi said no. Even after all this, he still remained the strong ninja he was. Sakura envied him of his gift to remain so strong.

"The coffin is ready?" Sakura asked finally breaking the ice.

"It had better be or I'm not going to be happy." Itachi threatened as if the woman was sitting among them. As he said this, his sharingan blazed.

"Itachi, calm down." Sakura said in a gentle voice. Although she was heartbroken at the moment, she tried her hardest to not cry in front of Itachi anymore. He didn't need it. She vowed to simply help him with the arrangements, but in the privacy of her own home, she still mourned. But who could blame her really?

"This is stressful," Itachi said closing his eyes. He reopened them and the sharingan was gone. Sakura didn't reply, she just nodded. Not that he saw it. "I'm very exhausted."

"Get some rest," Sakura suggested, forcing back a yawn of her own.

"That isn't possible." Itachi replied. "Theres not enough time for that."

"Itachi, your strong, but your still human." Sakura commented. "Just take a quick thirty minute nap, I'll wake you."

Itachi didn't answer back right away. It was as if he was pondering the idea. After all, they were sitting in his home. His bedroom was just upstairs. Besides, Sakura wouldn't mind him to take a nap because she wanted to take a quick nap of her own. She hadn't slept ever since Sasuke passed away and neither had Itachi. They were both exhausted.

"I can't." he finally answered back. "I have to be at the graveyard in an hour to make sure that those idiots don't try to bury him in a spot where he should not be buried. He wanted to be buried by mother and father when he passed and he will get his wish." Itachi said almost making a facial expression. Sakura hated seeing Itachi like this. He was slowly breaking...

"A twenty minute nap then," Sakura said. "Please Itachi, your going to hurt yourself emotionally if you don't get some rest and relive some stress."

"Emotions," Itachi snorted. "Emotions are why we're in this mess."

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

"If we didn't have emotions, we wouldn't be hurting right now. Emotions...they don't matter to me anymore." Itachi spoke. He was hurting, but he remained as cold as a robot.

"Sasuke's your brother and my boyfriend," Sakura commented softly. "Of course we're hurting. And theres time to show it. Now, is not the time and you need to get some rest." Sakura replied, surprised at her own words. Sakura was surprised at how strong she was being even with Sasuke only being passed away for three days. She constantly had to remind herself that being out in public wasn't the time to cry.

"What good would it do?" Itachi asked closing his eyes. He sighed.

"It...it..." Sakura began. How could she convince him? "It would...make me feel better."

"Make you feel better?" Itachi asked opening his eyes to look at Sakura.

"Yes...please take a nap for me, Itachi. It would ease my mind to know that your not going to go berserk any moment." She smiled, trying to add humor to the situation to lighten things up.

Itachi did not laugh. "I'm fine."

"Your exhausted." Sakura objected. "Your bedroom is just upstairs, go take a nap. Please."

"I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to." Itachi argued.

"But I know you _want _to." Sakura argued back. Itachi didn't reply at that comment. He just sat there and closed his eyes, trying to relax himself once again. Sakura was getting annoyed now. "Itachi, if you don't go sleep..." she began to threaten. This, caused Itachi to open his eyes. He gave her a daring look.

"Is that a threat?" Itachi raised a brow. This surprised him, and it even surprised Sakura herself. What was she going to do? Hurt him? Fat chance that happening.

"If you dont...I'm going to leave." she finished her threat. All she could do was leave. She couldn't take him on and didn't _want _to.

"Your going to _leave_?" Itachi repeated, crossing his arms and blinking his eyes. Even when he was tired, he was still drop dead gorgeous.

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "I'm going to go home."

Itachi was silent as if he were pondering that idea as well. Then he shook his head slightly. "Don't do that."

"Then go." Sakura said feeling joy inside that she had actually gotten to Itachi. But then again, he would be alone in this house. He probably just didnt like the fact of being by himself here so soon after Sasuke's death. And then theres that matter of him apparently having feelings for her...

But she didnt want to think of that at the moment.

Itachi sighed, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Twenty minutes. And while I am taking a short nap, you do the same. You can go to Sasukes room if you'd like." Itachi offered.

Sakura shook her head immediately. "Its too soon to be in there for me. I could never go to sleep."

Itachi nodded, instantly understanding. "Well...my bed is king sized." he said simply, calmly, as if it was an everyday conversation. It took Sakura a moment to think about those words. Sleeping in the same bed as Itachi? No way. But in her mind she really did want to...No. She couldn't. It was far too soon for anything of that sort. Itachi caught a hint of her discomfort, and instantly apologized. "I apologize. I wasn't thinking that way, honestly. I just wanted you to be comfortable and"-

"No, I know. Its okay. Really." Sakura reassured. Obviously since Itachi was so stressed, he would never think of anything of the _romance _sort towards Sakura. She knew that he really did just want her to be comfortable.

"Ahem," Itachi cleared his throat. Sakura stared at him. Was he actually uncomfortable? The GREAT Itachi Uchiha, _nervous?_ "Would you like to take my bed? I can sleep on the couch." all nervousness disappeared now.

"No, no." Sakura shook her head. "I couldn't do that. You need more sleep than me, you go on ahead."

"I don't mind." Itachi objected.

"No." Sakura shook her head again. "This couch is perfect. Go on, we're losing napping time."

"The couch?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow. He looked at it as if that option wasn't even a possibility.

"Perfect." Sakura said laying on the couch. "Its comfortable. Go on, I'll wake you up." Sakura then closed her eyes as if she had already fallen asleep.

Itachi stood above her for a moment. "Sakura,"

"I'm asleep, Itachi." Sakura said, nuzzling into the couch pillow. Itachi almost wanted to smile at the image of the small kunoichi laying on his couch, but he didn't. Finally giving in, he left her downstairs and walked up to his own bedroom.

It did not take long for Sakura to fall asleep, about three minutes tops. However, Itachi could not fall asleep. Too much had happened these past few weeks. He never would have imagined that he would actually have feelings for _Sakura Haruno_ out of all women in the leaf village! For one, she wasn't even his age...and second, she was his younger brothers girlfriend. What was wrong with him? He growled silently to himself as he rolled over in bed.

He practically forced his eyes closed and he sighed, trying to make himself more comfortable in the bed. He hadn't slept in it since heaven knows when. He was always on missions, and here lately with Sakura...

He growled again. _There I go thinking about her again..._Itachi thought to himself. _Sleep..._

And then he heard a movement outside his window.

Surely enough, he was up and out of bed in about five seconds, tops. He was reaching for a kunai in the floor, when someone grabbed his arm. No doubt, it had to have been a jonin with their quick speed. But Itachi was just as fast, He reached up and grabbed the hand that held his arm, and was getting ready to summon his sharingan, when he noticed who it was.

"Itachi, calm down, I'm not here to fight you." Kakashi said, gripping Itachi's arm tighter to try to restrain his arm.

"Kakashi?" Itachi asked.

"Your reflexes are still good, even after you've been put through hell this week...although your lacking in your thinking category...if you had remained calm, you would have known it was me." Kakashi commented. He then let go of Itachi's arm, and Itachi let go of his. Kakashi stood straight in front of Itachi and Itachi collected his thoughts. At this point, he was almost ready to kill someone.

"I'll keep that in mind." Itachi spoke, turning away from Kakashi. "What do you want?"

"Lady Tsuande is assigning me to your mission," Kakashi began. "She said your under too much stress to keep your head clear for this mission."

"Tell her I can handle it." Itachi said sitting on the edge of his bed. He began to pull on his right shoe. "I don't need a replacement."

"Itachi, Sasuke just died."

"I'm aware." Itachi sighed. "Still, I can handle this. Just as long as the funeral is before the mission."

"The mission starts next week. How are you sure that Sasuke will have his funeral before then?" Kakashi asked. "Let me take this one. If you don't, you may be forced to miss his funeral."

"I'm not going to miss it." Itachi said as a fact.

"Then I'm taking this one. I would like to go too, since he was my student, but you deserve to go. And I will gladly take your place so you can go." Kakashi explained.

"Sasukes funeral will be before the mission. I'm making sure of that."

"Not everything goes to plan, Itachi. You...you should know that of all people."

"My parents, right?" Itachi growled, looking up at Kakashi. "Don't go there."

"Itachi, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to compromise."

"There is nothing to compromise," Itachi closed his eyes. "Tell her this is still my mission, or I will tell her myself."

Kakashi was silent for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. "What is it about this mission that makes you want it so badly? You just lost the last member of your family 3 days ago and you worked like a dog before that. You can take a mission off, grieve your brother for goodness sake."

Itachi shook his head. "I'm doing what I was taught to do. Isn't it one of the shinobi conducts? Crying shows weakness?"

"Your still human, Itachi. Your not a robot." Kakashi objected.

"I might as well be." Itachi smirked at Kakashi. "Are we done here?" he asked, standing up to tie his kunai holster to his leg. "I have to be at the graveyard in thirty minutes."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, and then let out a sigh. "Think about it."

"I might. Depending on what time I get back tonight." Itachi said calmly. His emotionless tone and body language was angering Kakashi, and it usually took a lot to get under Kakashi's skin.

"Fine, have it your way." Kakashi gave in. "If you change your mind"-

"I won't." Itachi interrupted. "Good-bye, Kakashi Hatake." After a long glare at Itachi, Kakashi formed a handsign, and left the eldest Uchiha in the room.

**Ehh, I noticed a little more OOC. And this chapter wasn't as good as the other ones. But its okay, cause its leading to ItaSaku! 3 what we've been waiting for, right? Sorry for late chapter. Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: So school as officially started. Im so so sorry it took forever for this chapter...I was so busy...I'm going to try to finish up this story quickly so I wont keep feeling guilty that I havent updated due to my busy life . Please forgive me and review! Also, I made this chapter a little longer than the others, just to repay you guys a little more...hope its good!**

Itachi left his house after his discussion with Kakashi. He passed by Sakura, who was still sleeping on the couch. He didn't bother to wake her up to tell her he was leaving. She was tired and she needed her sleep. And although he refused to admit it, he needed his own.

However, ignoring that simple fact, he made his way to the graveyard to meet the people who were going to bury Sasuke at his funeral. After he made sure that they had the correct spot, which was right by their parents, he left, making his way to his second stop. The place where he was to get Sasuke's coffin.

He planned to make this quick. Make sure that they had his coffin ready for him and make sure it was the right one. But naturally, nothing goes to plan correctly. As he was making his way to the place, he was stopped by two ANBU black ops who appeared randomly in front of him. They had their masks on and they were in full gear.

"Itachi Uchiha," The one on the right spoke. His mask had two red swirls around the eyes.

"What do you need?" Itachi asked blankly, wanting to get back to what he had originally planned to do that evening.

"Lady Tsunade would like a word with you." The one on the left spoke now. His mask reminded Itachi of a cat, it had black whiskers on the cheeks.

"I'm busy at the moment." Itachi said taking a step to the side. The two repeated his motion.

"You will not disobey the order of the hokage, its about your mission." The left one spoke harshly. "Come with us."

"I will go as soon as I get what I had planned, done." Itachi spoke calmly. His expression did not change at the harshness of the ANBU's tone.

"You will come now." The right one said grabbing Itachi tightly around the elbow. "Lets go. I personally don't care if you're the Uchiha Prodigy. Your summoned."

Itachi closed his eyes in response to the ANBU's comment. He took a deep breath and when he reopened his eyes, his sharingan was ablazed. "You might want to let me go." Itachi spoke in a tone that would make any other person cower away in fear. He was showing the look in his eyes that would frighten any person. His eyes held the intent to kill.

"We're not fighting you." The left spoke, slowly standing in a fighting stance just in case Itachi had decided to attack. "Come with us."

Itachi looked down at the hand that was secure around Itachi's elbow. "Remove your hand." he ordered calmly, but harshly.

"Put your sharingan away." the one who held him spoke. With his other hand, he placed his hand on his kunai holster.

Finally, it was as if Itachi had almost snapped. He jerked his arm away from the ANBU and backed up a few steps. He formed the first hand sign for his fireball jutsu, and the ANBU took their positions.

"Itachi, stop this." The left one spoke. "We're in the heart of the village, people will get hurt! Think about what your doing!"

Itachi then warned.: "I advise you to go tell Lady Tsunade that I will be up when my deeds are finished."

"You are really going to fight us over such a thing?" the right one asked. "Itachi, I sympathize that you have just lost your brother. But you are going mad!"

"I've had enough." Itachi lowered his eyebrows in concentration. He formed the rest of his hand signs. "Fireball justsu"-

"Itachi!" a familiar feminine voice yelled from a distance away. A little surprised but not showing it, Itachi turned to see where the voice had come from. Thats when he saw Sakura running towards him, her pink hair flowing behind her.

"Sakura?" Itachi spoke, turning slightly to see her fully. He noticed clear tears running down her face as she ran to him.

"Itachi, stop!" she yelled. She ran until she reached Itachi, and when she did, she threw her arms around the middle of his chest. "Don't fight, please, Itachi!"

Itachi froze. He said nothing as Sakura sobbed into his torso, her grip tightened around his body. Itachi still held his hands in the position as if he were about to finish his jutsu. He glanced over at the ANBU; they had become relaxed once again as their masks where directed at the sobbing girl in his chest. They knew there would be no fight now that Sakura was there.

"Please don't..." Sakura mumbled looking up at Itachi. And, to his surprise, she took her right hand and slapped his hands, causing him to release his handsign. This surprised Itachi. No one had dared to ever slap him as if he were a small child.

But Sakura obviously didn't care.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked looking into her red eyes that had clear tears still spilling out. Her eyes were red from the tears and her not having any sleep. She had purple rings under her eyes, he could see them clearly. But she did not look bad for having not slept for three days straight.

"I heard the door shut when you left," Sakura spoke through a sobbed voice. "I woke up and...I tried to follow you. But then you began going faster and faster, I lost you. I knew you were going to the graveyard, so it wasn't a big deal...but when I got there, they said you had already left. So I tried looking for you again, and then I saw you were about to fight..." Sakura explained. Itachi's eyes narrowed a bit. She had followed him and he had no idea? That was unusual. It was ALSO unusual that he would make noise when he was meaning not to. Itachi was an excellent ninja, he knew all the tricks. But he knew why he had not detected her and why he had made noise when he left.

He was truly and honestly tired and wasn't thinking straightly anymore.

As that thought ran through his mind, he glanced at the ANBU. They were now watching him.

It was like a slap in the face.

Had he really almost fought them because he was simply summoned? Had he honestly considered putting innocent people's lives at risk? What in the world was wrong with him? If Sakura hadn't have come, he would have fought his own leaf allies! And that would have only resulted in him getting in heaps of trouble, not only risking himself for extraordinary wounds because he was facing, not one, but TWO ANBU black ops. Of course, being the Uchiha Prodigy, he would have a good advantage with his genjutsu. But it would not go without cost.

And the worst part was, they were his allies! And he was about to fight them over such a stupid reason...

Was stress actually beginning to overwhelm him?

"Itachi..." Sakura spoke, bringing him out of his own thoughts. He turned his full attention on her and she closed her eyes, sniffing. "I just lost Sasuke...don't let me lose you too."

"Huh?" Itachi said out of surprised, accidently letting himself show his emotion. _Don't let me lose you too._ Ran through his mind at least ten times in just a mere three seconds.

"Itachi." one of the ANBU spoke again, bringing both his and Sakura's to them both. The one who had grabbed his arm before, stepped forward. "Now that your calm, we really need you to come with us. Its urgent."

"Is he in trouble? He didn't do anything!" Sakura spoke, her grip tightening around his body. Of course, she was so small and weak, it didn't affect Itachi.

"No," the left one spoke now. "Its about the mission...Kakashi reported to us earlier about you two's conversation."

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked looking at Itachi. "You talked to Kakashi?"

"Yes." Itachi said blankly, looking at her. "I'm calm now, I'm not going to do anything. Since these two are obviously not going to leave until I see the hokage, I will need to leave with them."

"But..." Sakura began.

"It wont take long." Itachi said reaching behind him to unhook Sakura's hands around his body. Sakura looked up at him as he placed her hands to her sides. He then looked to the ANBU, as they turned towards the hokages quarters.

"Is it about your mission?" Sakura asked as Itachi began to take a step forward.

"Yes." Itachi answered as he turned away from her.

"Your not seriously going, _are you_?" Sakura asked biting her lip in nervousness. Sakura being nervous wasn't very common. "After all thats happened..."

Itachi took a deep breath as he began to walk forward. "I don't know." was all he answered as he walked.

A tear ran down Sakura's face and she quickly wiped it away as she watched Itachi catch up to the ANBU with ease. She stood still as she watched him disappear more with every step. She sighed as she placed her hands over her heart. "Itachi..." she spoke quietly.

Of course telling Sakura he didnt know if he was going on the mission or not, was a big fat lie. But Itachi assumed that telling her he was leaving under the conditions they were under at the moment, wouldn't be right. He would confirm that he was well enough to do this mission to Lady Tsunade, and then he would tell her later. Later when she had calmed down.

But he could already see the result of his news. She would cry. She would beg him to stay. She would say he wasnt well enough to go on such a mission, with them both just losing Sasuke.

But he didn't care. He was a ninja, and no matter what, he would do what he was born to do. A ninja must never show emotion, and he would not. No matter how much he loved his little brother or admired Sakura.

It wouldn't be right.

The ANBU never left Itachi's side even as they walked up the stairs to arrive at the hokages office. Itachi knew why Lady Tsunade had summoned two ANBU to retreive him. It was because she obviously knew that Itachi wouldn't have came willingly to see her.

She was smart, Itachi had to give her credit. After all, she was the hokage too.

Once they arrived in the hokages office, one of them knocked on the door. She granted them approval to come in right away. The right one nudged Itachi gently on the back to walk into the room, receiving a death glare from Itachi's sharingan in return. The ANBU took a small step back, and Itachi walked into the office. He looked straight, and saw the hokages brown eyes staring back into his. He put his sharingan away to show respect to her and bowed.

"My lady," Itachi spoke softly in his even tone. "You wished to see me?"

"Yes." Lady Tsunade spoke, her tone had an edge to it. "But first I would like to know something. What the hell were you thinking? Were you really going to fight your own allies, Itachi? Have you gone insane?"

He straightened up to look her in her eyes. She was obviously not happy with him, and she shouldn't have been. Of course with Lady Tsunades powerful abilities and village spies everywhere, she already knew about the feud that had happened not even an hour ago.

"I apologize," Itachi spoke gently. "I am not sure what came over me." he then turned to both the ANBU that were standing behind him as if they were guarding the door. "I apologize for the trouble." he said. The ANBU did not reply, they just stood straight. The way they stood, Itachi could understand that they had forgiven him. He then turned back to Lady Tsunade.

"Don't you ever do that again. If I hear of that ever happening again, there will be consequences. I understand you are under a lot of stress because of Sasuke's death and you are working your butt off to make sure he has the proper funeral, and I sympathize. But stress is never acceptable to fight against your own village. Do you understand me?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I do ma'am. It will not happen again."

"I've never had behavior problems out of you before, Itachi, thats why I am going so easy on you this time. Don't let it happen again." she said one more time. Itachi nodded in response. She then sighed and put her elbows on her desk, her fingers intertwined with each other. "Good. Now that takes care of that little problem. Now for the bigger problem. Listen to me, and listen to me closely, Itachi."

"Yes ma'am."

"You are too stressed to go on this mission. Let Kakashi take over." Lady Tsunade put bluntly. "You won't be able to focus."

"With all respect, I will be able to focus." Itachi objected politley.

"No, you wont. There is no use in arguing with this, Itachi." She argued back. "You wont be able to focus. Just look at what happened today. How do you think the mission will go?"

"I haven't slept in quite some time. That was the reason for today's trouble, ma'am." Itachi said holding in a yawn after he said this.

"Itachi, forget it."

"If I may point out," Itachi said not giving up yet. "It is part of the ninja law that once a mission is assigned to a ninja and they accept, then it is that ninja's mission unless he and the hokage agree on giving it to another person. I have not agreed, so therefore, this is my mission until I do so." Itachi explained.

"Yes, Itachi, but I am still hokage"-

"With all respect, My lady, that does not matter. It is part of the ninja law and you must abide."

Lady Tsunade grew quiet at Itachi's arguement. She stared at the Uchiha, her eyes boring into his. He did not move, he showed full respect to her as he stood straight and made complete eye contact. He did not fidget and he evened his breathing, even if he was secretly angry with her trying to intervene with his mission. Finally she sighed.

"Itachi, I was hoping that you would just agree so I wouldn't have to tell you this quite yet," she said. Itachi tensed up slightly at the concern in her tone. "If you go on this mission, you might as well say good bye to Sasuke right now because there is no way possible that the funeral will be before the mission."

After all the words had processed in his mind, he became very angry. He had worked his butt off to make this funeral work! So this was the main reason why they wanted him to forget the mission so badly? Because they knew how much Itachi wanted and needed to be at this funeral. That was why Kakashi offered to take over, because he knew it meant a lot to Itachi.

Struggling to keep himself calm in the presence of the hokage, he opened his mouth to speak. "There is no possible way? I am having a hard time believing this. Surely there is a way"-

"No, Itachi." Lady Tsunade interuppted. "There isn't. I've already checked with everybody. We understand that he is your younger brother and that makes him very well known in the village, but that makes no difference. We cannot accomplish the goal of having his funeral before the mission. I'm sorry, but your going to have to choose."

"Choose..." Itachi repeated without thinking. The single word flew through his mind three times in just a mere second.

"Yes. Itachi, choose. Between the mission or your brother." Lady Tsunade sighed as she sat back in her chair. Her eyes then made contact to the hard floor and she crossed her arms. Her facial expression was disappointed. After Itachi had read her expression throughly, he understood completely. She wasn't doing this to be mean, she honestly had no choice but to put the mission before Sasuke, and she felt horrible for putting Itachi in this situation.

He understood, and he would do the same.

"I choose to stick with my word." Itachi spoke coldly.

"Your word?" Lady Tsunade asked looking back up to the Uchiha prodigy.

"Yes. This mission is still mine." Itachi said, for the first time looking away from the hokage as if he were afraid to see her reaction.

"He's not serious, is he?" one of the ANBU spoke out of turn behind Itachi as if he weren't even in the room. "Lady Hokage, this is wrong. Sasuke is the last family he has, there must be something you can do!"

"With all respect," Itachi said turning to the ANBU that had spoken. "It is not your place to intervene. This is between the Hokage and I."

"Are you really that heartless, Itachi?" The ANBU shot back, his fist clenched. "Do you even love your brother at all?"

"Enough!" Lady Tsunade yelled, standing out of her chair and slamming her hands on her desk. "You had no right to speak," she said looking past Itachi to the ANBU. "I don't want to hear a word out of you two."

"Yes m'lady..." The ANBU replied taking a breath and stepping back into his place.

"As for you, Itachi," Lady Tsunade spoke bringing Itachi's attention back to her. This time, he looked her directly in the eyes. Her eyes held confusion and sadness, Itachi read them perfectly.

"Yes?"

"You are really going to choose the mission?" Lady Tsunade asked, her eyebrows furrowed together. "Why do you want this mission so badly?"

"To show myself," Itachi said blankly. "To show that there is no need for emotions and that a ninja must discard all emotions." he spoke. Of course Itachi personally knew that he had not discarded all his emotions. He was hurting because of Sasuke's death and he truly admired Sakura, but he was trying to prove another point.

He was a ninja. And he must never let emotions get in the way of his ninja life.

"Itachi...your still human." she said shaking her head slightly. "There is no such thing as 'no emotions.'"

"I have none, so I must be a robot." Itachi stared coldly at her. Of course he had lied, but the way he was portraying his words, nobody could ever tell so.

Lady Tsunade was silent then for a good couple of moments. Then she sighed and sat back down in her chair. "I'm giving you until tomorrow to rethink. Come to me tomorrow if you are truly wanting to confirm the mission."

She had given in.

Itachi bowed to her in respect. "Yes ma'am."

"Kakashi is more than willing to take on the mission." She added in, her tone hoping he would change his mind. "Think about it."

Itachi then stood straight and looked her deep in the eyes. "I may." he answered in respect.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Yes! I'm alive! I am so sorry for this incredibly late chapter….I havent had internet since September. But I have not forgotten! I will update anytime I can, and I am really sorry again! Please forgive me! I hope you like this chapter but it may be a little off since I've been away from the story so long. Thanks!**

Itachi left Lady Tsunades office, thinking about what she had just told him. How she had just told him that he had to choose between his brother or the mission he so badly wanted to go on to prove himself. To prove that he did not need emotions. In his head, he had already decided. He was going on this mission, but he couldn't help but feel the heavy weight of guilt on his heart for choosing to do so. This was his only brother, the brother he loved and promised to take care of since his parents died. The only family he had left. He loved Sasuke, even if he didn't show it from his outward appearance. And since he felt this way about his only brother, he felt incredible guilt. But he wouldn't show it, of course not. That's not Itachi Uchiha.

But not only guilt rested on his heart, he also couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. How would he tell her? She would be upset. She would cry and beg him to stay. She would be mad. And because of this, it would make him feel worse about the decision he had made. He would have to walk away from her, to leave her. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way of his life. Emotions were a weakness, how many times had he learned that in ninja school? Too many to count. Yet, emotions always were there. He so badly wanted to be one of the few ninjas that felt nothing at all, but he couldn't.

He never would.

He was very confused about what he was to do about Sakura. This was one of the things he dreaded the most, he did not want to see her face when he would tell her he was leaving. He cared about her…and he would not deny it any longer. He truly wanted to be with her, but he knew it would not happen. It couldn't, due to respect for Sasuke.

But wouldn't Sasuke want Sakura to move on?

_Not to his older brother!_ Itachi screamed in his head. It was betrayal. Besides, Sakura would never go for it. She loved Sasuke too much, and even so it was far too soon for anything of that sort. But he couldn't get the freaking girl off his mind!

Itachi sighed as he walked through the village, walking as if he was dead to the world. He might as well be, anything left of his heart was gone now. He was losing everything. First his parents, now Sasuke and he was probably going to lose Sakura after today. She wouldn't forgive him, and he didn't blame her. He couldn't.

He walked through the weary village, or that's what it seemed like in his eyes. He walked past Naruto's house and the ramen shop Naruto loved so much. Although he hadn't seen Naruto since Sasuke died, he guessed that Naruto was still grieving. Which was understandable. Sakura tried to stay strong around Itachi, but Itachi was no fool. He knew how badly she wanted to break down in front of him, but she refused. She was trying to be strong, just like he was.

As his thoughts raced, a few raindrops began to fall from the cloudy sky above him. _Great,_ he thought. Just what he needed. As if the day weren't bad enough. Soon, it rained harder. Although it was a lot of rain, it was also a almost calming rain. He wished the rain would wash everything away and when he would get home, Sasuke would be there to laugh at him for getting soaked. But he knew it wouldn't happen.

He almost smiled at the thought though, of how when they were younger and his parents were still alive, he and Sasuke would go out and play in the rain. Of course, this was before they were ninjas. They were both just two brothers then, happy and free. He remembered how he and Sasuke would make mud pies out of the wet dirt, and try to build castles like they were at the beach. The innocence of two brothers playing together, and how his parents would get so annoyed when they'd drag mud into the house. Especially their mom, because she was such a cleaner. He couldn't help but smile at the faded memory…

Suddenly, he felt a tear fall from the corner of his eye. He rushed to wipe it away, he wanted to erase the thought of him crying. He wouldn't do it. He was stronger than that! No, he would not revisit old memories if it would cause him to cry. It wasn't worth it.

He continued to walk until he finally reached his house. He knew Sakura was probably in there waiting for him, she was probably eager to find out what Lady Tsunade wanted from him. And then that's when he'd tell her.

He stepped on the step and opened the door calmly, stepping into the house he wiped off his sandals and slipped them off at the door. He was soaking wet. He took his hair down from his usual ponytail and he ran his fingers through his wet black hair that fell to the sides of his face. He shook as much water as he could out of it, and then put it back up again. When he was done, he looked around the house but there was no sign of Sakura.

"Sakura?" he said quietly, as if he were trying to whisper for some reason. He got no reply. He went to the kitchen and down a hallway in his house, but he did not find her. Maybe she wasn't here, he thought. Maybe she went home.

Thinking this, he began to walk to his room. After reaching his bedroom door, he opened it to only be surprised by a certain sleeping pinkette in his bed.

Sakura was fast asleep, her shoes kicked off in the floor and she was spread out in his bed. He looked at her, watched her even breathing as she calmly slept. He wouldn't dare wake her up, she needed as much sleep as possible. Instead, he walked over and pulled the covers over her and pushed his pillow to where it was under her head more comfortably. After she looked a little more comfortable, he slowly closed the door and walked back into his living room. He sat down on the couch and sighed.

_At least I don't have to tell her now…_he said to himself. Now, seeing Sakura so peacefully asleep, he didn't want to tell her all the more. But he had to. This was something he felt he had to do, even if it would mean losing her.

Still thinking about this, he closed his tired eyes to rest them. Only shortly after, he ended up falling into a light slumber that he wasn't meaning to go into. But he couldn't help it…he hadn't slept for three days.

Itachi slept for a good hour or so, not even having a dream because he was in a peaceful state. But after this hour, he was awaken by the smell of fried fish. He cracked open his eyes, and the very good smelling aroma filled his nose. It almost made his mouth water, he was very hungry. After waking up, he hunched over and put his elbows on his knees, yawning a quiet yawn.

"Itachi? Are you up?" a small feminine voice called from the direction of the kitchen. It was obviously Sakura, her being the only girl in his house. He had guessed she had woke up shortly after he fell asleep and she was obviously cooking some kind of fish in the kitchen.

"I am." Itachi said back while sitting up after rubbing his eyes a little.

Sakura then poked her pale face in the kitchen doorway and smiled at him. It was an obvious fake smile, she still looked very tired. And yet…she was still a very pretty girl.

"Did the smell wake you? I'm sorry. I figured you would be hungry when you woke up….so I went ahead and made some fish that was sitting in your fridge. You've barley eaten in the past three days, or slept so…" she trailed off "I wanted to do something for you. Besides, it seemed like you've had an interesting day."

"It was a little." Itachi admitted. He appreciated the fact she had thought of him and was wanting to help him, but then this feeling fell to guilt. He still would have to tell her that he had chosen the mission.

"Well, I'd really like it if you ate something." she said, her face disappearing to go back to attend her cooking. "I know you have to be hungry."

"You seemed like you slept pretty well," Itachi said ignoring the food comment.

"Well, It was like a power nap." she called from the kitchen. "I'm sorry I fell asleep in your room. I came here to wait for you to come home so we could talk, but I was so tired. I went to your room to see if I could find a blanket so I could take a quick nap on the couch, but I ended up crawling in your bed and falling asleep. I didn't mean to." Sakura apologized.

"There is no need to apologize," Itachi said back. "I'm glad you got a little sleep."

"Okay," Sakura said walking into the doorway again. "Hey, Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"What happened with Lady Tsuande?" Sakura asked. "I've been really curious."

Itachi sighed. He didn't want to tell her like this. "How about we talk about it when we finish eating? I would rather it be a sit down talk, if you don't mind."

"Oh, okay, not a problem." Sakura said reassuringly, but she had a bit of curiosity in her tone. As she should. "well, its almost done. I just have to put it on plates. Don't get up, I'll have it right out." she said disappearing again.

Itachi sighed. He was finally going to have to tell her. He dreaded it. He didn't want to see her face. How could he tell her? How could he let her down easily without seeming heartless? But then again look at what he was doing. Was he…heartless?

Itachi was interrupted in thought by Sakura coming out with two plates of food, just as she promised. On his plate he had two fried fish, a side of rice and a side of cabbage. Sakura had the same, except one fried fish.

"I hope its good." Sakura said smiling a yet again fake smile. "I'm no chef."

Itachi took a bite out of his fish, and it tasted astounding to him. He wanted to eat faster, but that would show he had no manners. "no, its delicious." Itachi said almost emotionless.

Sakura smiled. "If its so delicious, can you at least smile about it?"

Itachi ignored this comment and continued to eat. He was done with it rather quickly, of course done before S akura was. As Sakura continued to eat, they sat in silence. Sakura, only thinking of what happened with him and Lady Tsunade, and Itachi only thinking of how he was going to tell her he was leaving and wouldn't be attending his only brothers funeral.

Finally Sakura finished eating and Itachi's heart felt all the weight once more. Now was the time to tell her, and he was nervous. Of course not showing it though. Sakura took both plates in the kitchen and placed them in the sink. Coming back she sat in the chair across from him and looked at him, her big emerald eyes full of curiosity.

"Okay, let's talk." Sakura said crossing her legs. "what happened?"

Itachi sighed. _Here it goes_.

"She talked to me about the mission," Itachi said first, something Sakura was already aware of. "the mission that requires me for some amount of time to go on."

"Okay," Sakura said.

"She told me I had the option to be replaced with Kakashi on this mission, or take it. She wanted to replace me because of the past few days, with Sasuke and me being busy without end." Itachi explained.

"Okay, that's understandable. So Kakashi is taking the mission then." Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"Well, no." Itachi said coldly. "I'm still on it."

Sakura looked at him strangely. "Really? Itachi, you've been through a lot. I don't think your ready for missions quite yet."

"I am." Itachi objected calmly. "I won't let it get in the way of my judgment."

"Okay…well, if your sure…" Sakura said confusingly. "but the mission is after Sasuke's funeral, so you should recover a little by then."

Itachi sighed. This was the moment. "Actually, that's not quite true."

"What…?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows narrowing and her eyes boring into his. "what do you mean?"

"The mission is before. Sasukes funeral cannot be arranged beforehand."

Sakura just stared at Itachi for a moment. She looked confused and she was trying to gather what he had just told her all in her mind. She tried to put the pieces together, but they wouldn't fit. "Itachi, I'm confused. If its before, how are you going to be at the funeral?"

Itachi looked away now. He was afraid to see her reaction once the words came out, his heart was very heavy now. It almost hurt him to get the words out, he didn't want to hurt her…but this was something he had to do.

"I'm not going, Sakura. I am not going to Sasuke's funeral."

**How was that for a comeback? Good? I'm a little rusty, but now we're getting somewhere! Don't worry, I'll try to update again very soon, I promise! Good? Review please, no flames!**


	16. Chapter 16

The words hit like a stack of bricks. They stung like a swarm of bees. They shocked like a thousand bolts of lighting. And all of these, were expressed on Sakura's face. Her emerald eyes were opened wider than he had ever seen them, her mouth dropped as if it were going to hit the floor. She sat in the chair, completely motionless and the words just ran through her mind, trying to process them. But she couldn't. She couldn't get a single word out, she only could sit there.

"Sakura, I'm sorry"-

"You monster!" She was finally able to yell out. She jabbed her finger in his direction and jumped up from her chair. She didn't even care now, fury was filling her entire body and he couldn't control it. "What the heck do you mean your not going? If this is a joke, its _not _funny, Itachi!"

"It is no joke," Itachi spoke coldly. "its real."

"There better be a solution to this, Itachi, because I am pissed!" Sakura screamed out. Her face turned a light shade of pink as she placed her hands on her hips and began to breathe heavily. "Well?"

"I was forced to choose," Itachi spoke calmly. "there is no solution."

"No…" Sakura said swallowing hard while her eyes bored into Itachi. "Your not that heartless…"

Her words cut. Her words cut him deeply as she muttered: _your not that heartless._ he was heartless. This act, this choosing, required a decision that was made without heart. And he did that. She was right. He didn't want to believe it, but she was right.

"You have every right to be angry"-

"Angry? ANGRY?" Sakura screamed, throwing her arms out to her sides in fury. "I'm more than angry! This is your brother, Itachi! The only family you have left!"

"_Had,_" Itachi corrected. "I have no one now."

"Well if this is the way you act, can you blame anyone for wanting to be with you?" Sakura snapped while crossing her arms. "How can you do this?"

"It is personal. I feel like Sasuke would want this."

"Sasuke? Want this? Are you crazy, did you even know him at all?" Sakura yelled out. "Sasuke would want you to be there for him!"

"Sasuke is gone," Itachi said a little more harshly this time, but still calm. "It is over."

"Its never over." Sakura said in a cold, quite whisper. "Hes still your brother. And he will always be. That will never be over."

"It is useless," Itachi said turning from Sakura and standing up from his seat. "I have made my decision. He would want me to be able to prove that I am still a ninja, he would want me to be strong."

"He wouldn't want you to be heartless." Sakura shot back, her words stinging him, although he would show no reaction. "He loved you. You are his big brother. And you can't even come to his funeral, the last time you will ever see him."

"It won't make a difference."

"It makes all the difference! But your just being too freaking stubborn to accept and see that!" Sakura screamed. Tears filled her eyes now, but she held them back. Itachi was becoming slowly angry now. Why couldn't she just accept it? He was moving on. He would not linger over this death like she would. This was his way of moving on. Yes, it might be considered a heartless move, but he didn't care. He would do what he felt Sasuke would want of him!

"You are being childish," Itachi shot back coldly. "accept this."

"Who the heck are you?" Sakura screamed back. "_I'm _being childish? I'm not the one choosing a stupid mission over a human being! My own brother!"

She was getting to him. He turned from her. "Stop this." he said angrily. He understood she was upset, but she would not yell at him as if he were a child.

"You stop!" Sakura yelled back. She wouldn't hold the tears back any longer. Tears slipped down her face and she closed her eyes angrily. "you are not the Itachi Uchiha I have come to know!"

"I am the same as I have always been!" Itachi said turning back around and saying this harshly to her. He noticed that she was beginning to get him very angry now, and he did not want to hurt her. He tried to even his breathing and remain as calm as possible. He closed his eyes.

"That is crap! The Itachi I knew wouldn't miss this funeral for anything in the world!"

"Then you have met the wrong Itachi." Itachi said opening his eyes to see her emerald ones now diving into his onyx ones.

Then suddenly, Sakura-filled with so much anger-lunged at Itachi, her fist coming only inches from his face but he grabbed her wrist just in time. His sharingan was now activated and he pinned her wrist with his grasp. She swung with her free arm, of course only to miss as Itachi ducked. He let go of her and jumped about a foot away from her. His eyes remained on her because he knew she wasn't finished yet. Without warning, Sakura jumped at him again, only to hit the floor as he dodged her next attack. She turned to look at him, and he grabbed both of her wrists, locking them with his fingers and he pinned her against the wall.

She struggled under him. "Let go of me!" she wiggled.

"Your going mad." Itachi's eyes narrowed at her as she struggled against him. "I'm not going to fight you."

"I'm not asking you to fight back!" Sakura yelled, her eyes now staring directly into his. "Let me go!"

"Sakura, calm down." Itachi said coldly.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura cried, tears spilling down her cheeks as she continued to struggle. "you told me to never give up on Sasuke…so why are you?"

"I'm not," Itachi said looking at her, still hiding the pain in his own eyes. "this is something I need to do."

"Let me go." Sakura said once more, looking away from him and finally giving up. Itachi looked at her for a moment, but let her go. When he let go of her wrists, she jerked away from him. She just stood in front of him, and began to wipe away her tears.

"Sakura?"

"I have to go." Sakura said walking around him. She walked over to the coat rack by his door and slid on her jacket. She slipped on her shoes and zipped her jacket up. It was still raining outside.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Home to think." Sakura said bitterly. She was hurting. Hurting tremendously.

"Sakura"-Itachi said trying get her to talk. He didn't want to end the conversation like this. He felt horrible, although of course he wouldn't show it.

"Itachi, I can't be around you right now. I'm so hurt I can't even think straight." Sakura said pulling the hood up on her purple jacket. She began to open the door and step out when Itachi grabbed her elbow.

"Sakura, I don't want this conversation to end this way. Let us please talk this out." Itachi said. They were now in front of the front door, and rain was falling on both of them. Rain was running down Itachi's face and Sakura was soaking wet. Sakura turned to him and it looked as if she was crying harder, but it also looked like her face was just wet from the rain.

"Itachi, leave me alone." Sakura said jerking her arm away from him. "your not the person I knew. I don't want to have anything to do with you. Your being heartless and I can't deal with that. I was beginning to fall for you…but this changes everything."

Itachi closed his eyes. "Sakura." he said calmly. "don't go like this."

"Good-bye." Sakura said, her voice breaking. She walked down the stairs, he followed her. He didn't want to give up.

"Sakura, stop."

"Leave me alone!" she turned. "I hate you!"

That was it. Something came over Itachi in those brief few moments, a mixture of anger, hurt and stress. Something that made him crack. Within seconds, he was over to Sakura, he grabbed her arm tightly and squeezed it viciously to the point where it cracked and she screamed in pain. She fell to the ground on her knees, his grip still tightly on her arm and she looked up at him, her hood falling down.

"Itachi!" she screamed highly. "Itachi stop!"

"Don't go." Itachi said coldly, his sharingan was looking into her eyes now. This scared her and she screamed again.

"Itachi!"

"Hey, what the heck is going on?" a voice yelled from behind the two of them. Itachi didn't have to look at who it was, he already recognized the voice.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed out, confirming that Itachi was right.

"Itachi, let her go!" Naruto yelled. He ran up to them and grabbed Itachi's arm that was holding Sakura. He pulled back his fist and tried to hit Itachi, but Itachi let Sakura go and ducked. He jumped back a few feet and watched him. Sakura grabbed her arm and held it in pain. Naruto bent down to her and stared at Itachi, his blond hair not spiky anymore because he was soaked as well. "What the heck were you doing to her?" he yelled in anger.

"Who are you?" Sakura screamed out in pain, then turning to Naruto. He put his arm around her.

Looking at Sakura in pain, brought Itachi back to what he had just done. His sharingan vanished and his eyes stayed on Sakura. What had he just done? He let her get to him. His hurt and anger had overwhelmed him and because of it, he had hurt her. He crossed the line. Now, Naruto stared at him angrily and defensively.

It had all happened so fast. Its as if he blacked out. He only remembered getting angry and now he was just looking at her in pain. He hurt her…

"Sakura…" He mumbled to himself, inaudible to anyone else who would be around. And with one last look at the pinkette in pain, the girl he had feelings for, he turned away and ran. Ran as fast as he could in the pouring ran. Away from the line he had just crossed.

**Review? No flames.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Ow!" Sakura screamed for the third time as she struggled against two hands that held her injured wrist.

"Sakura, for the last time, stop fighting me!" Lady Tsunade said as she tried to hold down Sakura's arm down against the cold table. "It will go easier if you let me take xrays and feel your wrist!"

"Sakura, please just let her help." Naruto said holding down her other arm.

"I'm not trying to, but every time you touch my wrist it hurts!" Sakura yelled back.

"Okay, okay," Lady Tsunade said letting her wrist go. "We'll try to take another approach. I'll be back shortly." she said standing up and leaving the hospital room. Sakura sighed as she sat back in her chair. Naruto let her go and sat down next to her.

"Geeze, Sakura, your arm looks horrible…" He said touching her skin slightly. Her arm was black and blue from her wrist to the middle of her arm. She flinched at his touch. "Sorry." Naruto apologized.

Sakura sighed. "I know I need to cooperate, but it hurts…it feels like one of the worst injuries I've gotten…"

"Well the sooner Lady Tsunade heals you, the better." Naruto said back. "Sakura?"

"What?"

"What happened?" Naruto asked, his big blue eyes staring into her big green ones. His eyes were filled with concern. "I was on my way to pick up some new kunai at the store, and I heard a scream…I knew it was yours, so I followed it. Then I turned the corner and saw you and Itachi in front of his house…he was hurting you…"

Sakura looked away. "I really don't want to talk about it, Naruto…it was just a conversation gone wrong…"

"No matter how wrong it went, he shouldn't have hurt you." Naruto said, his tone angered. "you didn't deserve that."

"Well maybe I did…" Sakura said.

"What?"

"I told him I hated him…" Sakura said closing her eyes. "I shouldn't have said that."

"So? It doesn't matter if you told him his long hair made him look like a girl, he doesn't need to hit you! And now your wrist is broken and you have dead tissue everywhere in your arm." Naruto exclaimed. "I should knock him into next week…" he mumbled to himself.

"Naruto, don't." Sakura said back to him, opening her eyes again.

"Don't kill him? No promises."

"No, Naruto, Don't." Sakura said firmly looking at him.

"Don't what?"

"Don't be mad at Itachi."

"Are you kidding me? Who knows what he would have done if I hadn't showed up!" Naruto yelled angered. His expression was full of anger and his fists started to clench.

"Please don't, Naruto. You weren't there."

"It doesn't matter"-

"Can we please just drop it?" Sakura snapped. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Naruto just looked at her for a moment. He then sighed and looked away. "Alright."

"Alright," Lady Tsunade said opening the sliding door and stepping in. She had a needle in her hand and a few cotton balls. Naruto swallowed hard beside Sakura, but Sakura wasn't phased. She'd seen the Hokage give plenty of shots before and Sakura wasn't scared of needles, although it was a pretty lengthy needle. "I am going to inject your blood stream with this medicine and it will numb your arm for about an hour or so. This will give me enough time to examine it and give the necessary treatment." she said as she sat down in front of Sakura.

"Whatever you have to do." Sakura responded.

"It might sting a little while its going in." Lady Tsunade warned with a raised eyebrow.

"It can't hurt worse than it already does." Sakura smiled faintly,while obviously it was a fake one. Lady Tsunade smirked back to her then grabbed her wrist gently. Sakura bit her lip at the burning feeling in her arm but didn't jerk.

"I hate needles…" Naruto grimaced next to them.

"Well you'll have to get over that, next hokage." Tsunade smirked while beginning to slowly inject Sakura with the needle. Sakura flinched a little but it wasn't too bad. "Your going to get injected with plenty of needles from battles if your going to be next hokage."

Naruto made a face at Tsunade as if she wouldn't see. She ignored it. "Why is this injury so bad?" Sakura asked.

"As he was squeezing you with all his strength, he was also using chakra. So the chakra made his strength 5 times stronger." she explained. "so that's why I can't just wrap it up, I'll have to treat it a little."

"But since Itachi is a top ranked ninja," Naruto butted in "wouldn't chakra have done much more damage than this?"

"Well yes, but he was holding back." Tsunade responded.

"Holding back?" Sakura asked.

"He knew what he was doing." Lady Tsunade said as her eyebrows lowered. "I just don't know why he did it."

"I told him I hated him." Sakura looked away.

"That's no reason," Tsunade shot back. "what he's doing is wrong and he should understand that you would be upset. Anyone would."

"Wait, whats he doing?" Naruto asked.

Lady Tsunade and Sakura both sighed. "He's not going to Sasuke's funeral." Tsunade spoke.

"What?" Naruto exploded. He jumped up from his chair and threw his arms out. "What did you just say?"

"Naruto"-

"How dare he? How can he?"

"Naruto"-

"I used to think Itachi was a good guy! A decent guy! How could he do this?"

"Naruto, shut up!" Tsunade yelled. "Sit down! Your being ridiculous!" she yelled as she injected the last bit and pulled out the shot.

"Are you kidding me? Sasuke is his brother!"

"Naruto, listen to her!" Sakura yelled.

"What?"

"Naruto, this is why nobody tells you anything! Now, SIT!" Lady Tsunade jumped up and pointed to his chair.

"No!" Naruto yelled back. "ugh, forget it!" he yelled as he walked around them and straight out of the door.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura said standing up but Tsunade grabbed her shoulders.

"Let him go, Sakura." she said annoyed. "let him cool off."

Sakura looked at the door sadly and sat down slowly. "That's why I was waiting to tell him…"

"Don't worry about him," Tsunade spoke. "lets focus on this arm. I'll talk to him later." Sakura didn't respond, she just sighed. Her arm had already began to turn numb and Tsunade began to touch it gently. "Is it numb?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Its getting there."

"Alright," she said as she took her pointer and middle finger and began pressing down on Sakura's wrist to try and feel the tension in her bone. Sakura couldn't feel it, so she didn't shriek like she had done before.

"I feel really bad." Sakura spoke, not seeming to get Naruto's reaction out of her head for even a minute.

"Why?" Lady Tsunade asked. "you know Naruto. He'll be fine, just let him cool."

"I know that…" Sakura said. "but he's going through a really rough time too. Sasuke was his best friend…"

"Everyone loved Sasuke," Tsunade said while looking up at Sakura. "Everyone misses him. Even Itachi."

"Then why is he acting like this?" Sakura asked almost demanding to know the answer. "Why is he being the biggest jerk ever? Can he really not miss a stupid mission to go to his only brothers funeral?"

"Apparently its not about that."

"Then what is it about? Whatever it is, I can almost guarantee that its not nearly as important as a funeral." Sakura said as Lady Tsunade stood up to go to a counter.

"Its about being strong." She answered back as she began to open cabinets for a clean needle so she could take Sakura's blood. "He doesn't want this death to get in the way of his ninja life…or that's what he claims."

"That's so stupid!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura, don't get all riled up. I need to take your blood." Lady Tsunade warned as she got the shot ready. She slipped on some gloves and took her seat again, firmly taking Sakura's arm with her hand. She stuck the needle in the inside of her elbow and withdrew blood. Sakura kept on.

"This isn't the Itachi I knew at all…I got to know a man who seems so harsh on the outside, but he is really a person on the inside…now…now its like he has no heart!" Sakura yelled causing the needle to move around in her arm.

"Sakura, your going to mess this up." Lady Hokage raised a eyebrow with her firm tone.

"You have to do something," Sakura said ignoring her comment. "please, do something. Call off the mission."

"You know I can't do that," Tsunade said while taking the needle out and putting a small cotton ball on the small opening in her elbow. "Itachi has to call it off himself. You know that."

"But you're the Hokage," Sakura objected. "there must be something."

"There is nothing," Tsunade shot back while standing up to place the blood sample in a small container so she would test it shortly. Sakura took the cotton ball and held it in place as she watched her walk across the room. "my hands are tied. Even if I am the Hokage."

"There must be something wrong with him…" Sakura insisted. "maybe he's being threatened."

"Threatened? Really, Sakura?" Tsunade looked at her with a dumfounded look. "We both know that Itachi is not going to be intimidated. And why would someone threaten him to go on a mission?"

"I don't know…" Sakura said while looking at the ground. Now that she had thought over what she said, it did sound pretty dumb…she just didn't want to believe that Itachi was really going to go on a mission over his brother of his own free will.

"Sakura, we both know that Itachi is doing this on his own. Its nobody's fault but his own." she said as if she had been reading Sakura's mind.

"I just don't understand…"

"He wants to rid all of his emotions," Tsunade spoke. "like a robot, he wants to solely be a ninja."

"But nobody can get rid of every emotion…no matter how someone tries." Sakura objected.

"Well not fully, but one can shut off emotions to as if their not there anymore. That's what he is trying to do." Tsunade said as she began to take off her gloves.

"But he can't…" Sakura shook her head. "not after me…"

"What?"

"Itachi kissed me." Sakura said quickly. There was no use in keeping it from the Hokage. "if he has feelings for me…how can he just cut them off?"

Lady Tsunade just stared blankly for a moment. "Itachi kissed you?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "but that's not important. How can he just shut off feelings like that?"

"Well," Lady Tsunade began "You can't. it takes a amount of time to close off feelings for another person or thing."

"Then how is Itachi?"

"He isn't. He's simply suppressing, as if pretending their not there. Which can be dangerous."

"Do you think that might be making him go crazy?" Sakura asked while removing the cotton ball and throwing it in the trash. "do you think its messing with his mind?"

"It could be some of it, but honestly, I think its just stress and weariness. He needs rest, but he acts like he doesn't even know the definition of that word…" the Hokage rolled her eyes and she turned to Sakura. "Maybe you should talk to him."

"I tried," Sakura said. "it got me here."

"Maybe when your not as angry, hm?" she responded. "I think it would go a lot better then."

"I don't know…I don't even want to look at him right now…" Sakura said angrily.

"Take your time," Tsunade said as she walked to a small drawer in the counter and opened it. "but honestly, Sakura, if anyone can get to him, its probably you."

Sakura looked up at Tsunade and held back tears in her eyes. Tears of sadness, hurt and anger. "Really?"

"Yes," She responded. She then turned around with a wrap in her hands. "talk to him."

"Okay…I will after a day or so."

"Don't wait too long…he's not going to be here forever if he's going on this mission." the Hokage said as she sat back down in the chair in front of Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "Right. Yes ma'am."

"Alright, I'm going to wrap up your arm so it won't be moved as much. The numbness will go away in a while and you will feel pain again. I'm going to put you on some medicine that should help heal the dead tissue and ease the pain. Take it regularly and your arm should heal fairly quickly. Don't move it unless necessary. No training until its fully healed. If you feel excess pain, report to the hospital immediately." Lady Hokage said as she began to wrap Sakura's arm.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura responded.

"Alright."

"Lady Hokage?"

"Yes?"

"Should I go talk to Naruto first?"

"No," she answered. "I will. Don't worry about it, he'll be fine."

Sakura sighed. "Okay."

"You just heal up and talk to Itachi. But only when your ready." she said as she finished wrapping up the last bit of her arm. "got it?"

"Got it." Sakura sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

The day had finally arrived. Itachi placed his folded up pants in his black travel bag next to his folded up shirts. He placed three extra kunai in his bag, while he carried fifteen in his holster on his leg. In the pocket beside his kunai, it held twenty shuriken. In the small pack on his other leg it held smoke and paper bombs.

He sighed as he tried to think of anything he could have possibly forgotten. Tomorrow he would head out for his mission very early in the morning, and he needed to get all packing done tonight. He had blankets for sleeping, snacks for eating and gear for fighting. He was almost certain he had gotten everything.

No, he was certain.

He breathed out deeply as he zipped up his pack and placed it beside his bed. He then fell onto his neatly made bed, closing his eyes and sighing loudly. He was tired; exhausted. But most of all, he was miserable.

It had been days since the incident with Sakura. He almost refused to leave his house in general, afraid he might possibly run into her in the village. His avoidance of her might consider him a coward, but at this point the couldn't say he cared much. He felt awful about what he had done. He didn't want to see her. He couldn't.

Word had spread around the village about what he had done. In those rare times he left his house, he always heard people nearby talking about him.

"_Did you hear what he did?"_

"_To Sakura! That poor girl."_

"_And about how he is so selfish to not even apologize!"_

"_Its like he's heartless!"_

Yes, he had been called heartless many times recently. Not to say that they were wrong. He was, in fact, heartless. He had come to accept it himself. He didn't belong in the leaf village after what he had done. The sooner he could leave, the better.

The only villager who he had talked to since the incident was Naruto. Naruto came to his house a day after he had hurt Sakura. He came to the door, outraged, wanting to fight him. Itachi opened the door and tried to talk to him, but it was no use. He wouldn't listen to a word he had to say.

To help Naruto get some rage out, he actually let him hit him a couple of times. In fact, Itachi still had a small bruise on his jaw from where Naruto had uppercut him. He of course didn't let Naruto beat him to a bloody pulp, but he let him get a few shots in. after all, he deserved it.

But afterwards, Naruto gave him a good tongue lashing. For the most part, Itachi didn't try to even say anything. But one thing did stick out to him throughout the whole situation:

"Don't you _ever _hurt her again! Stay away from her, you are not allowed to go near her anymore! She never wants to see you again. If you ever touch her again, I swear, you'll have to answer to me!"

That was the last thing he said to him. And it hurt him deeply. Sakura never wanted to see him again. And how could she? After how he had hurt her, he deserved more than Naruto's punches.

But he promised he would never go near her again. He didn't deserve her forgivness. And after tomorrow, she would never see him again.

He made a plan to himself. He wasn't going to return to the leaf village. He would start over in another village; maybe the sand village. Of course, that would make him a rouge ninja in the leaf village, but he didn't care. Nothing was left for him here.

As he thought about his plan deeper, he heard a faint knock on his front door. He rose up out of bed quickly and got to his feet.

"Who could that possibly be?" he asked himself outloud. Maybe it was Lady Tsunade. Or maybe Kakashi? It could have possibly been Naruto here again to give him another beating.

He made his way downstairs and to the front door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and stood silently for a moment. The person at the door knocked again, this time louder. With a sigh, he opened the door, preparing to greet whoever was on the other side.

However, his preparing didn't stop him from being completely surprised.

"Sakura," Itachi spoke, trying not to let his surprise come out in his tone. She was the last person he expected to see. To be honest, he really wished she were Naruto instead.

She smiled faintly. "I know, the last person you expected to see." she said as if she read his mind.

He didn't say anything. He just stared at her, her pink hair was up in a sloppy bun and she wore a blue shirt with black shorts. Her arm was bandaged up to where he couldn't see any skin at all. She had it in a sling that was around her neck. Seeing her arm made him feel guilt inside. He remained expressionless.

"We need to talk," she said softly. "Can I come in?"

Without a word, he stood aside, letting her in. He closed the door behind her and turned to face her. She made her way to the couch and sat on it softly, making sure to not move her arm too much. After a moment of hesitation, he followed and sat in a chair across from her. He kept eye contact with her. Her eyes were wondering.

"You're leaving tomorrow," she said as her eyes caught the holster on his leg. He nodded in confirmation. "I wanted to talk to you before you left."

Itachi didn't say anything. He just waited for her to continue.

Her green eyes looked nervous. "Well…I guess more like I wanted to say good bye…"

"Why would you want to do that?" Itachi asked.

She looked surprised. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I?"

Itachi nodded to her arm without saying anything. She looked down at it and sighed.

"Its not as bad as it looks…" she trailed off.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

She took a moment to answer. "Well, a little. But I took a painkiller before I came, so its not bad right now."

He bit his pride. "Sakura, I apologize for hurting you."

Sakura looked down at the ground. It was a few moments of silence before she spoke again. "Its okay." she said quietly.

Itachi shook his head. "No, it isn't. I should have never done that."

She looked back up to him. "No, really…its okay." something in her eyes told him she meant it.

He looked down. "Why have you come?"

She pursed her lips. "To tell you one more time that you have the choice to change your mind."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

She shook her head slowly. "Itachi, you don't have to-"

"We've already talked about this, Sakura." Itachi interrupted. "I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be."

His words hurt her deeply. She couldn't believe he had said that to her, although she didn't know why. Itachi had changed a lot. He was a little more than a robot. But she just didn't want to believe.

"This isn't you." she said flatly. "You love Sasuke."

"That part of my life is over."

"But its not." she denied. "please…reconsider."

"I have thought about it all I could possibly think about it. The answer remains the same."

A tear ran down Sakura's face. "Itachi…"

"You should leave," Itachi stood up. He didn't want to see her cry. He had seen far too much of it and wouldn't sit and watch it. "Thank you for coming by."

Sakura stared at him. Her large green eyes welled up with clear tears as a few escaped her eye. She slowly stood up and walked to the door, where Itachi was already holding it open for her.

She got to the doorway and stopped before she walked out. She looked up at him, his eyes were hard and cold. She then turned to face him and put her uninjured hand on his pale cheek. He didn't react, he just stared down at her.

She sniffed and didn't say a word. They stood in silence for a few moments while she just stroked his cheek with her thumb. He could feel her uneven breathing on his neck. He didn't say anything at all and didn't touch her back. He so badly wanted to wipe the tears off of her cheek, but didn't. He so badly didn't want her to leave, but he wouldn't say it. He never wanted her to stop touching him like this.

He loved her.

Finally she spoke. And when she spoke, her voice was as clear as day, even though she was crying. Her eyes were clear and beautiful from her tears. What she said, however, caught him completely off guard. Out of all the things he expected her to say to him, this was not one of them. So much, he couldn't even hide his surprise from her.

"If you won't stay for Sasuke, stay for me." she said almost in a whisper. His expression relaxed. For the first time in such a long time, he actually had to hold back a few tears of his own. Of course he managed to, but just the fact that he had to hold them back was a feeling he hadn't had in a very long time. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her tight and not leave.

Instead, she let him go and walked out the door. And he shut it firmly behind her.


End file.
